Pokemon: The Road to Becoming a Master
by darkmachines
Summary: After coming in second place in Kalos, Ash return home to train with his Pokemon and return to other regions to get old friends and catch new one too before heading to Alola with Serena by his side for their new adventure.
1. Home and Team

**Pokemon: The Road to Becoming a Master**

 _Home Sweet Home and Meet the Team!_

On an airplane that was fly to the Kanto region. On board was 17 year old Ash Ketchum. With him is his first partner Pikachu sleep for them moment. Ash was returning old after his adventure in Kalos. He was about to help defeat Team Flare and come in second place at the Kalos League.

Siting next to Ash was 17 year old Serena Garbena, who was also his girlfriend. Both have a caring for each other and Serena want to join Ash and see his home and all the Pokemon he catch too. Her mother Grace was very happy for her daughter and let her go off on her own adventure. She just need to visit at least once a year and Grace was hoping for a grandchild too. Both Serena and Ash was blushing red when she said that as she laugh just have a little fun.

The flight was calm and smooth as the voice said, "Attention of passages we are about to land in Kanto very too. Please buckle you seatbelt and thank for flying."

Both Ash and Serena were are ready and just need to wait. Ash held Pikachu in his arm as the felt the plane start to got downward and was going to land soon.

After several minutes, the plane landed and Ash and Serena got off it. They grabbed their bags the brought with them and head out to Pallet Town. Good thing is that it was morning and Ash told they would reach his home town in several hours. Pikachu was ride on Ash's shoulder of course.

It too the them a good five hours to reach Pallet Town. Though they stop for launch to have a picnic when they were halfway there.

After a few more hours of walking and talking they both finally made it Pallet Town. Ash lead the way as they arrived at his home.

"Mom I'm Home!" called out Ash as he an Serena when into his home. Then Delia Ketchum walk out of the kitchen was a big smile on her face and when to hug her son. "Oh Ash, I'm so happy your home again. How was you newest adventure?"

"It was great Mom," said Ash. "Made many new friend and rival. Catch some new Pokemon and was about to come in second place in the Kalos League!"

"I'm very proud of you dear. That the best you done in one of the league," said Delia. Then she looked over at Serena. "And might this nice young lady be?"

"Oh this is Serena Mom and well… she my girlfriend," said Ash blushing. "Oh I knew my son will finally find the special girl in his life," said Delia as she hugged her son again. Then turn her attention to Serena. "Hello, I'm Delia Ketchum. Its very nice to meet you."

Serena could help to bow a little and said, "It nice to meet you too Mrs. Ketchum. I'm Serena Garbena." Delia just waved her hand and said, "You can just call me Delia if you like."

Serena smiled and already liked Delia very much. She was almost like her own mother in away. The all when into the kitchen so Delia for make the two some lunch, since she knew Ash wanted to go to Professor Oak's lab soon.

Serena and Ash sat at the table as Delia start to get cooking. Then a Mr. Mime came in wear a green apron and was going to help too. "Oh thank again for your help Mimey."

"Mime Mime!" said Mimey happy to help. Serena was a bit surprised and Ash explain that was his mother and he like to help around the house. Serena nodded, but still took out her Pokedex to look up about Mr. Mime.

 _'_ _Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall. Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real.'_

"Wow Mr. Mime seen like a very useful Pokemon," said Serena. Delia smiled and said, "He is and very nice too." Mimey when to Serena to greet her and she shook his hand too.

Soon the four sat at the table enjoy the lunch together. Both Ash and Serena were tell about the adventure to Delia and Mimey as the listen with great interest. After lunch Serena asked to help with the dish, but Delia told her it was Ok and bet better to go with as to Oak's lab.

Ash told his mother that he will see her later or she can come to the lab later too. Both the when off to Professor Oak's lab that was on top of a hill. The two when up in and were at the front door.

Answer was an elder man in his middle sixty. "Ahh, Ash great to see you back." Ash smiled and said, "I happy to be back Professor. I here to see all my Pokemon along with do some other think too I've been think about."

Oak rises a eyebrow at hear that , but let both Ash and Serena in as three talked a little. Ash introducing Serena to the Professor and tell him he come in second place in the Kalos League. That impressed Oak very much as the all when back out to Oak's massive area were all many different Pokemon were roaming around.

They three stop at an area next to a lake with some trees, but most a clear field. Ash was excited to see all his Pokemon again, while Serena was very interested in see what Pokemon Ash has capture to be on his team before he met her and traveled in Kalos.

The first to come run over to the three was a small frog-like dinosaur with a bulb on its back. "Bulbasaur! Bulba!" said Ash's Bulbasaur very happy to see Ash again.

Ash kneed down and held his arms out. "Bulbasaur buddy its great to see you again." Bulbasaur jumped into Ash's arms and he hugged him.

"Wow you have a Bulbasaur!" said Serena. Ash nodded and Bulbasaur jumped out of his are and Ash said, "Yea, he was one of the first Pokemon I catch."

"Really? I'm surprised, if what you told me before, I'm guess you have Bulbasaur for seven year right?" asked Serena. "So why hasn't he evolved at all?"

"Well, my Pokemon evolved when that want too," said Ash. "Bulbasaur is one that don't want to or still don't feel like it the time too."

"Even if he can Mega Evolve?" asked Serena. Bulbasaur titled his head to the side confused and look to Ash. Ash smiled and said, "Don't worry buddy I'll explain about that later." Bulbasaur nodded and Pikachu jump to the ground and greeted Bulbasaur too happy to see him too.

Next a large shadow appeared over them and something was coming down for a landing. Land and letting out a might roar was Charizard. "Charizard it great to see you again," said Ash.

Charizard gave Ash a thumbs up and not his usually flamethrower at him because of the young women stand right next to Ash. Serena look in awe and said, "Wow, you even have a Charizard too!"

"Yea, we great friend," said Ash. "We might have had a rough start when he become a Charizard, but we are great friend and he one of my strongest Pokemon." Charizard let out a roar and launch a flamethrower in the sky.

Serena look over Charizard for a moment and said, "So are you think about find a mega stone after we learn Charizard have to different mega forms?"

Charizard titled his head and look to Ash to explain. "Well, buddy when in Kalos we learn that several Pokemon can temporary go into a higher stage of evolution in battle." Charizard had a twinkle in his eye when hear about this.

Next the all hear a splashing sound and turn to see a small turtle wearing sunglasses jumped out of the lake. "Hey its Squirtle," said Ash as he blinked. "Its Squirtle!"

Ash become more excited as Squirtle took his sunglasses off and put them back into his shell. Squirtle also look very happy too as he jumped into Ash's arms and hugged his trainer, which Ash hugged back. "What are you doing here buddy?"

Oak explained and said, "Well, Office Jenny called me no to long ago say that the Squirtle Squad was doing very well and that your Squirtle could back if he liked too. Seem they didn't need him anymore, since he train the squad to their best. Squirtle was very excited to return back and see you again."

"It the right buddy?" asked Ash. "You ready to return to the team and help me again." Squirtle smiled and said, "Squirtle Squirtle!"

Ash was very happy to get Squirtle back. Serena just smiled happy and enjoy this too. She found it very caring and it was great to see Ash happy.

Then another splash was hear and coming on dry land was a large filler crab. Ash smiled again and said, "Kingler buddy great to see you again too."

Kingler crook out happy too. Serena look at Kingler and held her Pokedex to learn more about him.

 _'Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon and the evolved form of Krabby. Kingler's larger pincer has immensely powerful crushing strength, but because of its weight, it is difficult to aim. The large and hard pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength.'_

"Wow your Kingler look strong," said Serena. Ash chuckled and said, "He is. In the Pokemon League here in Kanto, he help me win my first battle now his own."

Kingler crooked out happy again remember his shining moment and slam his large claw on the ground to show how power he was too. Serena was very impressed with him too.

However, she the heard Ash gasped out as to look to see a large purple sludge Pokemon was hugged Ash very happy. Ash just smiled and said, "Muk its great to see you again, but can you please get off?"

Muk nodded and got off Ash, but was still smiling happy too. Ash was happy and said, "Muk you look great and strong. How have you been?" "Muk Muk!" said Muk happy as he wave his arm around.

Serena look at Muk and held her Pokedex to him. Seem Ash has Pokemon she never seen before yet.

 _'Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid.'_

"Huh I'm surprise you have a Pokemon like this Ash," said Serena. Ash waved his hand and said, "Don't listen to the Pokedex all the time. Muk here is great. He very kind and like meeting to people. He don't smell at all and a great member of the team."

"Muk!" said Muk nodded. Serena didn't see Ash, Oak, or his Pokemon being bother by Muk at all. Heck, she didn't smell any bad in the air at all either.

Next all hear a number of stomping and to see a dust cloud coming at them, which was from a total of thirty Tauros coming at them all. "Ahh, what that?" asked Serena looking worry and used her Pokedex.

 _'Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.'_

"Oh this are just all my Tauros," said Ash. Serena blinked at him and said, "What many do you have?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, I have about thirty of them." Serena just was shocked at Ash, but he also said, "Don't worry those it was a pass mistake I made and I'm going to fix it." Serena nodded, but Oak was very interested in what Ash meant by that.

All saw the herd of Tauros getting closing and were getting worry, However, Charizard step forward and glared at the herd coming at them. He let out a flamethrower just above the Tauros to make the leader of the herd be scared enough to stop, which all the other did too. Then they all calm walk over to the rest of them.

"Great work Charizard," said Ash. Charizard nodded as the others Pokemon did a little cheer from him. Ash when over to his main Tauros and rubbed his head. "Great to see you again Tauros. How were things?"

Tauros mooed out happy and Ash smiled happy too. Serena just sigh out, since she was a bit scared, but seem Ash had very determined Pokemon that were very caring about his safety, since he care about their safety too.

Another stomping sound was hear as walking to them was a Snorlax. Ash smiled again and waved his arm. "Hey Snorlax over here buddy!" Snorlax waved back and come over to them.

Serena was surprised and said, "You have you own Snorlax?" Ash just continued to smiling and said, "Yep and a powerful one too."

Snorlax stood before Ash and hugged him. Ash just hugged Snorlax back and said, " Great to see you again buddy. I happy to your awake to see me."

"Snor Snorlax!" said Snorlax. "I've never see a active Snortax before really," said Serena. "They most eat and sleep."

"Yea, Snorlax does that, but when it comes to battling Snortax in one of my powerhouse and a very big help too. He rarely loses either." Snorlax held his arms up and posed to show he was strong. Serena just giggled seeing Ash's Snorlax had a fun personally and caring one too.

Ash the look to his Pokemon he could in Kanto, minus Snorlax, since he was catch in the Orange Island, but he was a native to Kanto. "Everyone I would like you all to meet Serena. She traveled with me through Kalso and well, she also my girlfriend too."

Ash's Kanto Pokemon were a bit surprised and look at Serena ash she gave a little wave to the all. Even Professor Oak was a bit taken back too. Still being 17 year old, he believe it was good to see Ash having a girlfriend. Ash's Pokemon then each want to greet Serena.

Bulbasaur step forward first and look up at Serena. She was a bit nervous, but try to remain smiling. Bulbasaur smiled back and used on of his Vine Wipe to move it before Serena in his way to shake hands.

Serena shook with Bulbasaur's vine and said, "Your such a nice guy are you?" Ash chuckled and said, "He is. Bulbasaur is a big help in the Professor area to keep the Pokemon from fight with each other."

"Wow!" said Serena look down at Bulbasaur and was very impressed that a little guy like him could do so much work. Then Charizard step forward and look down at Serena.

Serena was very nervous, since seem like Ash's Charizard was a bit different then the others see seen before. Thought Charizard just smiled and roar out not to loud to show he was fine with Serena and she didn't need to worry about him either.

Serena just sigh out, but was just happy. She felt like she was going to have a small heart attack. She the look to both Squirtle and Kingler as the two water type look at her. Squirtle was smiling and waving at Serena, while Kingler was doing the same and wave his claws.

Serena waved back at the too see that were very nice. However, when she turn to look in front of herself she saw Muk just there look at her. Ash was a bit worry, since he didn't want Muk just to pounce on her. However, Muk didn't do that yet, since Muk was just staring at Serena, which make her look back at Muk with a questionable look.

Muk then smiled big and left out his left hand to her. Serena smiled and shook Muk's hand. "It very nice to me you," she said. "Muk Muk!" he said happy.

Both Oak and Ash were surprised by this. Ash guess Muk didn't wait to get yelled at bay Ash or do something Ash wouldn't like to do. Seen Muk want to be polite to Serena, since she is Ash's girlfriend.

Tauros then moved to Serena and mooed at her happy. Serena petted him on the head, which he like.

Finally Snorlax appeared Serena and look down at her. He the grabbed Serena and gave her a hug. Serena was surprised how soft and warm Snorlax was and could help to hug him back too.

After getting to now Ash's Kanto Pokemon, Serena said, "Wow, Ash you have such amazing and nice Pokemon. Are this all the Pokemon you catch in your journey in Kanto?"

Ash look a bit sad as he rubbed his arm. "I used to have several others, but so thing I did that I should have fixed and make it better." Serena frown and didn't like see Ash sad. She was about to ask why, but a noise stop her.

All heard a sucking sound and Bulbasaur cry out in pain. All turn to see a large dark blue beetle suck the sap out of Bulbasaur's bulb. Bulbasaur used his Vine Wipe to hit the beetle, which made it fall back as Bulbasaur yelled.

Serena blinked at what she just saw and held up her Pokedex to know who that is.

 _'Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough power to throw its opponent with amazing force. Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree. Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn.'_

"Wow a fighting and bug type," said Serena amazed. Ash walk over to Heracross and crossed his arm. "Oh, Heracross when will you learn to stop?" Heracross jut rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a little.

Ash held his hand out and Heracross grabbed it so Ash can help Heracross back on his feet. "Still I great to see you buddy and look strongest as alway too." "Hera Heracross!" Heracross held his arm up look to be tough, but then hugged Ash very happy to see him again.

Serena smiled see Heracross was both a strong and kind Pokemon. It just seen he love sap very much, which Serena just giggle about. She then turn to see two more Pokemon run to the group. One was slowing down, but the other wasn't stopping at all and charging right at Ash.

A yellowish-green dinosaur like Pokemon with a leaf on top of her head tackle on top of Ash and was starting to nuzzle him. Heracross just blink, since he was almost tackle out of the way.

"Oh Bayleef I'm very happy to see you to, but you're a bit heavy and are crushing me a bit." Bayleef didn't seem to listen at all as she continue to nuzzle Ash more. Serena just blink, but frown as her right eye twist see this Pokemon was doing that to her Ash. She held up her Pokedex to get into on her.

 _'Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon and evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful. Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy.'_

Ash was groan a bit, but lucky his others Pokemon were their to help. Snorlax walk up and grabbed Bayleef and lift her off Ash and put her down. She wasn't happy about that, but Bulbasaur was starting to give he a bit of a strict talk too.

Ash sat up and said, "Thank you very much Snorlax." Snorlax just smiled and waved it, since he like to help. The other Pokemon that come walk up to and said, "Quilava!"

Another Pokemon Serena never seen before, she held her Pokedex up to it to know who it is.

 _'Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength. Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames.'_

"Quilava buddy it great to see you again," said Ash petting him on his head. Quilava smiled very happy and enjoy being rubbed. After Ash finish Quilava ignite his flame give Ash a little up, but they just laugh it off.

Serena just smiled more and was amazed at Ash was about to have several starter Pokemon. However, she and all hear splashing and watch as a small blue alligator dance on top of the small lake. After he was done, he jump in the air and make a flip and land on the land hold his arm out.

Serena just smiled big as she thought that it was just cute and used to Pokedex to find out who this impressed dancer was.

 _'Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury.'_

Ash just smiled and said, "Totodile it great to see you again buddy." Totodile did his little dance again and jump into Ash lap and looked very happy to see him again. Serena just giggle like Totodile funny personality.

Soon another shadow, but one much small was overhead all. Landing was a golden and red owl. It was rotating his head around. Serena held her Pokedex to know about it.

 _'Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.'_

Look at the picture on the Pokedex, Serena gasped in surprise and said, "Ash you have a shiny Pokemon!" Ash smiled and said, "Yea, Noctowl here is my own shiny I got, but he very strong and been a big help too."

Noctowl held his wings out and hooted out. Then something was rolling to the group. When it arrived, it uncurled itself to reveal it was an armor elephant. Serena used her Pokedex once again.

 _'Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. Donphan has razor sharp tusks, armor-like skin, and enormous power. Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily.'_

 _"_ Donphan buddy it great to see you again," said Ash. Donphan was very happy and raised his truck up and down. Serena look to the new Pokemon and said, "So this are all the Pokemon you caught in Johto."

Ash nodded and said, "Yea, this are them. Thought if I think about it I should have caught a few more too." Serena saw was a little down about something, but he look to the Pokemon that arrived and said, "Everyone I would like you to meet Serena. She traveled with me and is also my girlfriend too."

The Johto Pokemon were a bit surprised, but they all were happy to called out to Serena, expect for Bayleef. She look like he was betrayed and look like she was about to cry as tears form in her eyes.

"Bayleef you need to not act like this," said Ash. "You one of my Pokemon and I care for you very much, but this crush you have it not going to work that well. You can find someone here to be with right?"

Bayleef head her head down and was still sad. Serena felt sad for her too and said, "Don't worry Bayfeef I know you find some to be with. If we had switch role you being human and I was a Pokemon I would feel that same too."

Bayleef look at Serena surprised and thought about it for a moment think she was right. She could still care for Ash, but maybe have a crush on him was a little over the time. Bayleef smiled and nuzzled Serena and thanks her. Serena just petted Bayleef and was happy to help her out some.

Serena then turn to see Heracross look at her curiously. "Hello there," said Serena. Heracross smiled back and gave her a hug, that Serena didn't mine at all. She hug him back too.

Serena then looked to Quilava and Totodile as the greeted her. Quilava was standing on two and waved his front legs. Totodile was doing his little dance. Serena giggle at Totodile and like both very much too.

Noctowl spread his wing out and hooted at Serena in his way to greet her. Donphan smiled very happy and waved his truck at Serena too. She like them both too and saw they were nice.

Now they group wait for more of Ash's Pokemon too arrive and they did. Another shadow from above appeared above all and was a bit bigger then Noctowl. Land was a blue bird with red and white on its body and cried out with its wings rise. Serena held her Pokedex to it.

 _'Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape. Swellow is very conscientious about the upkeep of its glossy wings. Once two Swellow are gathered, they diligently take care of cleaning each other's wings.'_

"Swellow buddy how you doing?" asked Ash. Swellow rise his wing again and cried out and was very happy to see Ash again too. Next to appear was Sceptile out of the tree that everyone was here.

Serena was surprised in awe and said, "You have a Sceptile too!" Ash smiled and said, "Indeed and Sceptile one of my strongest Pokemon too, since he along with Pikachu and Charizard have defeat a legendary Pokemon before."

Serena was amazed to hear them. Sceptile smirk and Ash patted him on the shoulder. Sceptile and Charizard look at each other with a look in their eyes, since both were friend, but rivals too want to prove each other to be stronger.

Ash and Serena just smiled a bit worry at that, since it was be an interested match. Thought Ash don't want to see his Pokemon fight each other, but train instead. Another splash was hear and jumped out of the water and tackling into Ash very happy was a red and white lobster. Serena blinked and held her Pokedex to it.

 _'Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. Corphish lives anywhere, adapting to its surroundings, its pincers hold on tightly when it catches prey. Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws. It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food—it will eat anything. This Pokémon has no trouble living in filthy water.'_

"Corphish Corphish!" Ash just laugh and said, "Ok, Ok! I got it Corphish. I've miss you very much to." Corphish jump of Ash to let him sit up. "My your Corphish has a exciting personality," said Serena.

Ash just rubbed his head and look to see Corphish and Kingler shaking claw. "Yea, he does. Seem he and Kingler have become great friends too." Soon all saw two more Pokemon were coming over. One was running and the other was floating. Luckily they both stop and didn't tackle into Ash like Bayleef and Corphish did.

The first was an orange tortoise with a black shell with red holes. The second was a large face with black rock covered in ice and had blue eyes and two black horns. Serena used her Pokedex to see who they were.

' _Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies. Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat.'_

 _'Glalie, the Face Pokémon. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly. Glalie has a body made of rock, which it hardens with an armor of ice. This Pokémon has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires.'_

"Torkoal and Glalie it great to see you both again," said Ash. Glalie floated up and down with a smile on his face and very happy to see Ash again. Torkoal cried out very happy and unleashed a cloud of smoke all over Ash, Serena, and the Pokemon.

All just stood their blinking before shaking and wipe the smoke off themselves. "That was something," said Serena. Ash chuckled and said, "Torkoal is like that. He is very nice and a bit emotional too."

"Torkoal Torkoal!" Torkoal bowed his head and saying sorry. Serena was Ok with that. "So this are all you Pokemon?" Ash hung his head down a bit and said, "Yea, I should have caught more Pokemon with in Hoenn and have good chance too."

Serena patted Ash on the back, since she didn't like to see her boyfriend down. "Anyway everyone," Ash said to his Hoenn team. "I'll like you all to me Serena my traveling partner in Kalos and girlfriend too."

Then five of them were a bit surprised at first, but all were happy to meet Serena and greeted her. Swellow rise his wings and cried out in greeting her. Sceptile smiled and nodded to her. Serena was just surprised how many of Ash's Pokemon that can Mega evolve.

"It very nice to meet the both of you," said Serena. Corphish look at Serena for a few moment, but smiled and waved his claws enjoy. Glalie floated to Serena and smiled happy greeting her.

Serena said, "I very nice too meet the both of you too." Finally Torkoal cried out all happy and released smoke over everyone again. Serena and all just wipe and shacked it off.

"It nice to meet a nice Pokemon like you too Torkoal," said Serena. Ash look to the side to see his mother Deila arrived to watch thinks too. Now they were wait for more of Ash Pokemon to arrive now.

Soon another shadow appeared over all. This one was large then Swellow. Land was another bird, thought this one was large and was grayish-brown with a red-tipped, black crest extends over its heads. Serena used her Pokedex to learn who this is.

 _'Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon.'_

"Hmm seen like someone enjoy alway catch a flyer in each region," said Serera elbowing Ash on his side in a playful way. Ash just had to chuckle at that is it was true. Ash smiled and said, "Staraptor great to see you again buddy. Looking strong like always."

Staraptor held his wings out and cried out in joy see Ash again too. Swellow came over to Staraptor and both did a wing high five. Ash was happy see them became good friends, since both like to race each other. Noctowl was just not into it and more mature to do races.

Then they hear stomping coming their way. Serena saw a huge tortoise with a tree on its large shell. Also ride on the tortoise's shell was a primate with a large flame on its head. Ash look very happy, while they were coming over. Serena need to know how they were as she used her Pokedex.

 _'Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Its large back and sanitary nature offer an ideal place for smaller Pokémon to build their nests.'_

 _'Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness. It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.'_

"Torterra and Infernape is great to see the both of you again," said Ash waved to them and they both arrive in the large group of Pokemon. Infernape jumped off Torterra and gave Ash a hugged missing him.

"Bulb Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur coming over to Torterra. "Torterra!" "Seem like the both of you become great friends," said Ash.

"Indeed they have and been a big help keep the Pokemon here out of trouble," said Oak. "Seen like your Torterra is similar to Bulbasaur in many way. Bulbasaur keep the peace around here, but when he has trouble with more large Pokemon then him, Torterra come in and help out."

"Is that so? I'm happy the both of you are keep the peace here," said Ash. Both grass Pokemon smiled happy and felt proud too.

Charizard come over and roar to Infernape. Both fist bump each other, which Ash see both fire type are good friends. Which didn't surprised Ash at all because both had similar past have a trainer that abandon them, at least Ash knew Paul redeemed himself.

Another splash was hear and coming out of the lake was an orange weasel with a yellow collar and a tail that is split. The weasel crossed his arms and look serious. Serena used her Pokedex to know who it is.

 _'Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller. It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on.'_

Ash kneed down to Buizel and said, "Great to see you again. You look strong and ready for battle like always huh?" Buizel rise one of his arm up and nodded called out really hope to battle again.

Buizel then look over to Charizard and Sceptile and glared at them both. Charizard just huffed and Sceptile did pay attention to him. This made Buizel mad at them and yell at them too, which the ignored, since to them Buizel was not at their level.

Ash saw this and said, "Don't worry Buizel. I promise we train hard and you get stronger too. You'll be up to the level of my strongest Pokemon." Buizel smiled happy and called out happy as he could wait too.

Serena smiled see how good Ash was to his Pokemon and care about them to help them out too. Soon another shadow appeared above them all, however this one was not in that shape of a bird. Serena, Ash, and the Pokemon look up to see a blue-purple vampire bat mix with a scorpion was coming down and aiming itself at Ash.

"Gliscor!" it called out. Ash was a bit worry and said, "Oh No! Not again!" Then Gliscor land down right on top of Ash all happy to see him again. Serena was a bit worry, since the heavy Pokemon on Ash with his legs the only part of him showing from under Gliscor and twitching. Many of Ash's Pokemon sweat drop and Serena held her Pokedex to know more about Gliscor.

 _'Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance.'_

Gliscor got off Ash so he can sit up. "Gliscor buddy it great to see you, but need to try to stop doing that please." Gliscor rubbed the back of his head and did his trademark smirk with his tongue out and winking too.

Serena look at Ash's Sinnoh Pokemon and asked, "So are this all your Pokemon you catch in Sinnoh?" Ash look around at them, but said, "Actually their should be one more here? Has anyone see him?"

All of Ash's Pokemon look at each other and shook their heads. Ash was a bit surprised at them. Then he felt someone poke his legs and he look down and Pikachu and said, "Did you just poke me now Pikachu?"

Pikachu tiled his head to the side in confusion and shook his head. Ash rise a eyebrow and look to Serena only to feel someone poking his again. This time Ash look around to find a hole in the ground. Then all the sudden jump out was a small land shark the bit him on the head.

Ash yelled out and Serena was surprised at this. She used her Pokedex to find out what is bit on Ash's head.

 _'Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close.'_

Gible let go of Ash's head and just stood their was a blank look with his jaw hang open and his arm out. Serena blinked at the weird little Gible, while Ash was twitching on the ground in a bit of pain. Pikachu, Bayleef, and several others that were close to Ash were worry about their trainer.

Lucky Ash recovered and was Ok. He sat up and said, "Gible still the same as alway huh little buddy?" "Gible Gible Gible!" Gible smiled and this time jump in Ash's arm. Ash hug Gible and was happy to see him too alway, since Gible missed Ash very much too.

Ash put Gible down and stood up and look to his Sinnoh team. "Everyone I would you all like to meet Serena. She was my travel partner and also my girlfriend too." His Sinnoh Pokemon all look at the young lady.

Staraptor held his wing out and cried out to greet Serena like most of the bird Pokemon did before. Serena smiles and said, "I nice to meet you too."

Torterra moved to Serean and greeted her too. He smiled at her and called out. Infernape come too and smiled to Serena too. Even give her a hug, which Serena didn't mind at all. She like Ash's Pokemon and all were very kind.

"It very nice to meet you both too," said Serena. "You both are very kind and look strong too." Next Buizel stood before Serena with his arm cross. He was look at her serious, which made Serena a bit nervous about Buizel. After a bit, Buizel smiled and waved to her happy. Serena just smiled back just happy that Buizel has a kind side.

Gliscor bounce of his tail and did his smile and wink with his tongue out to Serena. She could help to giggle and give Gliscor a hug, which he return one too. "Is nice to meet a very nice Pokemon like you Gliscor," said Serena. Gliscor just blushed a little.

Finally Serena look down at Gible. The land shark just stood there with his arms out and mouth open look at her with a blank look. Serena kneed down and said, "Hello there, its nice to meet you." "Gible Gible!" He just nodded, but still didn't change his expression at all, which make Serena confused.

Then Gible leap at Serena to bit on her head, but Ash grabbed him before she could bit on her head. Gible just smiled happy and laugh, while Ash just sighed and Serena breathed out in relief.

As Serena while for Ash's last team from Unova to appear. She look over to Oak and Deila, but saw a Pokemon with a plasma body in the shape like a lightning rod. It was smiling and laughing. Serena used her Pokedex to know what it is.

 _'Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices. With a body made of plasma Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices, causing all sorts of problems.'_

Rotom seemed to be watch them too a bit curious too. Soon Serena saw the remaining Pokemon Ash had was starting to some.

A new shadow from above appeared and come down. Land and appearing was a gamebird which is dark gray with lighter gray markings. Serena used her Pokedex to look up who this final flyer Ash had here.

 _'Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant.'_

Look the picture in her Pokedex, Serena saw the Ash's Unfezant was female. Ash smiled and said, "It great to see you again. How has thing been?"

Unfezant held out her wing and called out happy. However, both Swellow and Staraptor come over to her. Swellow used his wing to swipe back his feather on his head, Staraptor flips his feather mane it the face of his face to look cool.

Unfezant had a bore look and rolled her yellow eyes and turned away. Both the male birds held their heads down. Serena could help to laugh see the two were try to get her to like one of them, but it see Unfezant wasn't into either of them at all.

Another splash for the water of the lake was hear and coming out with a small and cute sea otter with a scalchop on his belly. The Pokemon look very happy to see Ash again, while Serena use her Pokedex to know who it is.

 _'Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.'_

"Osha Oshawott!" Oshawott jumping up and down excited to see Ash again. He kneed down and patted Oshawott on the head and said, "Great to see you again too Oshawott. You look strong and good."

Oshawott just smiled more and even blushed a little too, which make Serena giggle how cute Oshawott is. Oshawott when over to Squirtle and Totodile to stand with them, since he become great friends with other starter water Pokemon.

Then two more Pokemon were coming over to the large group. The first was a orange and black pig stand on two feet. The second was a green small snake with a cream underside, slender arms, tiny feet, and palmate leaf tail.

The two come to the group. The pig was very happy, while the snake with calm and cool with a small smile too. Serena used her Pokedex to find out who both of them are.

 _'Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. This also occurs when it gets angry. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.'_

 _'Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.'_

Ash stood and said, "Pignite it great to see you again too. How have you been buddy?" Pignite smiled out happy and let out a bit of fire out of his nose. He when over to Charizard and Infernape. Pignite fist bump with the both to show he was great friend with them too. Ash wasn't surprised because all had a trailer the left them, so why wouldn't the fire starter get along very well.

"Snivy Snivy!" She smiled still look calm. Ash kneed down to her and said, "Snivy how have you been. Everything going well here?" Snivy nodded and still had her rare smile on her face. Serena seen interested to see Ash had a least three female Pokemon.

Soon two more Pokemon were coming over to the group. When the both got to the group Serena look that them seeing she hasn't see them before yet. One was a bipedal lizard with yellow skin around its legs that resembled trousers. Second was a green and yellow bipedal insectoid Pokemon.

Both look very happy to see Ash and he was happy to see them too. Serena used her Pokedex to get info on both of them.

 _'Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck. Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too.'_

 _'Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and the evolved form of Swadloon. When Leavanny finds a small Pokémon it makes clothing for it with its arm cutters, using leaves and sticky silk. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together.'_

Ash still kneed down said, "Scraggy how are you doing buddy?" Scraggy used Headbutt on Ash's head, but not to hard. Ash just smirked has he rubbed his forehead, while Scraggy smiled very happy to see Ash back.

Ash notice some of his Pokemon look at bit annoyed, but he must now why. Scraggy must of used Headbutt on everyone not care about the size different at all. Ash couldn't help to see that a bit like Scraggy doing something like the to Charizard. Just would make Charizard confused seeing a little Pokemon like Scraggy using Headbutt on him, but does nothing at all in the end.

Ash stood and look to Leavanny and said, "Hello again, it great to see you again and look strong too." Leavanny held his arm out and smiled very happy to see Ash was back too.

Leavanny move over and stood next to Heracross. Ash believe the two become good friend too. After all both of bug types.

One more splash was hear from the lake end to the group. Appearing was a big amphibious blue toad with no arms. Serena used her Pokedex to find out about this one too.

 _'Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land.'_

Ash when over to and patted Palpitoad on the head. "Good to see you again too buddy. How things been here?" Palpitoad croaked out happy.

He then when over and stood with Kingler and Corphish. Seen that Palpitoad became friends with both of them. Which was what Ash thought and it was true too.

Finally two more Pokemon were coming to the large group. They were the remaining member of Ash's Unova team. Serena was quite surprised to see Ash caught many Pokemon in Unova and look at the two as they arrived in the group.

First was a blue rock Pokemon with an array of red crystals on it. Second was a maroon crocodile wearing sunglasses with a white stomach and black strips. Serena used her Pokedex one more time to find out who this two were.

 _'Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows.'_

 _''Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car.'_

Ash smiled again and was happy to see them both. "Boldore and Krookodile it great to see the both again!" Both of the Pokemon were very happy to see Ash too.

Boldore nuzzled himself again Ash, while getting petted. Ash gave Krookodile a hug and he return it. Krookodile then when to Charizard and Sceptile and fist bump them too, since they were friends and three of my power house and love to battle too.

Serena look at the Unova team amazed and Ash said, "Everyone I would you all to meet Serena. She was my traveling friend in Kalos and is also my girlfriend too."

Then Unova Pokemon look at Serena a bit surprised and interested too. Serena smiled and waved to them. "Hello it great to meet you all like everyone else here."

Unfezant approached and stood before Serena. She held one wing out and used the other to wing to put against her chest and bowed to Serena. Serena smiled and did the same too.

Next was Oshawott, he stood before Serena next and look at her. She smiled to him and Oshawott puffed out his chest and held his arms on his sides too. He used his right arm to hit his scalchop to look tough.

Serena giggled and said, "You are so cute!" Oshawott blushed, but smiled happy as he like Serena already.

Pignite come next and smiled to Serena. Serena shook Pignite's hand and he could help to give Serena a hug too. Serena didn't mind at all and hugged him back.

Next was Snivy as she look at Serena with her cool and calm look. Snivy and used on of her vine whip and held it out to Serena. Serena smiled and shook the vine. "Its very nice to meet you."

"Snivy Snivy!" Snivy believed she was going to like Serena very much by Ash's side. Next was Scraggy as he stood before Serena and look at her.

Serena kneed down and said, "Hello there." Scraggy then used Headbutt on Serena and hit her on her forehead. Ash was a bit shock, but Scraggy just smiled and waved his arm happy meeting Serena.

Lucky Scraggy's Headbutt was not the strong and didn't hurt that much at all. Leavanny come and was kind to help Serena back on her feet again. Serena smiled and said, "Thank you."

Leavanny smiled too and he held his arms out and then bowed too. Next was Palpitoad as he croaked out in greeting her. "It very nice to meet you too," said Serena.

Boldore then come up and greeted Serena too. Even nuzzled her a bit too, which make Serena laugh at the kind rock type.

Lastly Krookodile come over to Serena and look at her. He crossed his arm and try to look cool with his sunglasses he wears and love very much. Serena smiled and said, "Is nice to meet you too." She could help to give Krookodile a hug too and that make him smile big.

Serena look to Ash and said, "You have so many amazing and nice Pokemon." Ash blushed a little and said, "Thank you. I work hard with all of them and we are all family after all. I'm just very happy that you are part of the family too."

Serena smiled big and couldn't help to blush too. Ash look to all his Pokemon and said, "Well everyone ready to meet all the new Pokemon I caught from Kalos?" All his Pokemon tired out in excitement to meet the new members and get to know them too.

Ash tossed his first Pokeball up and coming out was a blue ninja frog with his tongue wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "Greninja Ninja!" He stood like a ninja and look around at all the Pokemon he never see.

"Everyone this is Greninja," said Ash. "Greninja meet all my other Pokemon from my previous adventure thought other regions."

Greninja bowed to everyone and waved to them. Squirtle, Totodile, and Oshawott come over and greeted Greninja to a fellow water starter like them. Greninja smiled and shook hands/claws with each of them too and couldn't wait to get to know them too.

Kingler, Corphish, and Palpitoad come over next and greeted their fellow water type too. Greninja talk to them a bit too and was happy to met so many other water type Ash had and could wait to know them better too.

Charizard, Sceptile, and Krookodile look at Greninja with interested. They could see he was strong like them and would be good to be part of their group, since the need a water type.

However, things got a bit worry when Buizel come forward and stood before Greninja with a serious look on his face and a bit of a glare too in his eyes along with his arms crossed too. Greninja tiled his head to the side confused on what he did.

Buizel started to shout out the he was the strongest of all the what type here and challenge Greninja to a battle to know who is the strongest. Greninja didn't feel like battle, since he wish to get to know his new friends here This didn't make Buizel happy at all, but some of the other Pokemon held his back before he was about to attack Greninja.

Many of the other Pokemon sweat drop at Buizel still wants to be the one strongest here. Ash and Serena sweat drop too. Ash knew this might have happen, but really hope it didn't. Luckily Buizel would get over it eventually. How it was time to continue and intro the others.

Ash tossed up his second Pokeball and coming out was red-orange falcon with a gray underparts and black tips on its long pointed wings. "Talonflame Flame!" The new introduce bird held his wings out.

"Everyone please meet Talonflame," said Ash. "Talonflame meet all my other Pokemon."

Talonflame called out and greeted his new friend. Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, and Unfezant each step forward to meet their new friend. Talonflame shook wing with each of his fellow birds and was be happy to know them better.

Noctowl was the wise and more mature and intelligent one. Swellow was the fears battler, Staraptor has similar to Talonflame that he could see. Lastly was Unfezant and Talonflame couldn't help to try to show he was strong being he was part fire too.

He puffed out his chest a bit and try to look strong. Unfezant just rolled her eyes and wasn't interested. She would like to know Talonflame as a friend, but that it. Talonflame was a bit down, but both Swellow and Staraptor pat him on the back, since they know how it feels.

Charizard was interested to see a flying/fire time and would like to get to know Talonflame and see how strong he is too.

Ash tossed up his third Pokeball and coming out was another bird, but this one was bipedal and look like a luchador with a red cape-like wings and a green mask-like face. "Hawlucha Lucha Lucha!" The new fight bird started to make various pose to show how awesome he was. He finish hold his arms out and then crossed his arms.

All of Ash's Pokemon other the Pikachu, Greninja, and Talonflame stared at Hawlucha either in awe or shock. Since they really haven't see anyone like this before.

Scraggy was the first to Hawlucha approached to greet him. Being a fellow fight type it was be good for Scraggy to go first. Hawlucha greeted Scraggy, thought Scraggy used his Headbutt, but Hawlucha was about to grab him before hit was it.

Scraggy was a bit surprised, but Hawlucha put his down and held his claw out, which this time Scraggy shook and both smiled. Soon others some over and greet Hawlucha too.

Ash and Serena smiled see many were become friends with Hawlucha and enjoy him too show off a bit too.

Ash then tossed up his fourth Pokeball and coming out was a large bat dragon that was black and purple with a white fur mane. "Noivern" It called out.

Many of Ash's Pokemon were surprised, they didn't expect Ash to have so many new flying type that are part flying. However to see a dragon was quite surprising too.

"Everyone this is Noivern," said Ash. "Noivern meet all your new friends that are all my other Pokemon."

Noivern called out happy to many of them, and many of the Pokemon called out happy too, to meet Noivern and be friends with him too. Ash was very happy for Noivern, since he was still youngish and like making new friends and be cared about too for his hard work.

Ash finally tossed up his final Pokeball and coming out was a pudgy mauve and lavender goo dragon. "Goodra Goodra!" It called out happy.

Many of the Pokemon was shock to see another dragon part of the family. Gible felt happy to have fellow dragons now.

"Everyone please meet Goodra," said Ash. "Goodra meet all my other Pokemon from my past adventures."

Goodra smiled very happy and when around shacking hands/claws with everyone. He even used his antennas to pick up the more small Pokemon to bring them up to his leave. Everyone enjoyed Goodra very must and how nice he was.

Ash look to Oak and said, "Professor can I ask you something?" "Of course," said Oak. "What is it?"

"Well, Goodra live in the wetlands in Kalos, but he really want to come home with me," said Ash. "So if you called my a man named Keanan. He be called for Goodra to go back for a bit. Goodra kind like Bulbasaur here and helps out in his home if they are any problems."

Oak nodded and said, "Of course. Thank for tell me this."

Serena then said, "I should let your Pokemon get to know mine now." Ash smiled and said, "I think they were like to know yours."

Serena nodded and tossed up three Pokeballs. Appeared before all of Ash's Pokemon were a bipedal fox with yellow fur, black legs, while arm, face, and neck. Also has long, wavy dark orange tufts grow out of her ear and has a twig in her bushy tail.

Second was a young panda that had sunglasses on his forehead, which Krookodile noticed, Finally was a quadruped, mammal with pale cream fur, two bows, and fellers.

"Braix Brainxen!" "Pan Pancham!" "Sylveon!" All three cried out.

"Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon please meet all of Ash's Pokemon from all his past adventures," said Serena. Her three Pokemon look at the large group of Pokemon and smiled and cried out happy and wave and say hello too.

Both Quilava and Pignite look at Braixen with heart in their eyes and want over to her. Being a second stage fire starter both try to be romantic with her. Braixen was a bit nervous of the two males, since she didn't know them that well.

Then Greninja stepped in front of the two fire type and told them to stop give Braixen a hard time, since she don't know them yet or that well. Both apologies with Braixen told them it was Ok, but she look to Greninja and blush too. Grabbing on his this arm and hugged him next to her.

Some were a bit surprised by this. Braixen having a crush on Greninja, which make the two fire starts a bit hurt. Greninja was a bit surprised, but didn't mind it at all. Just moved his tongue scarf up to hide his blush he was making. Both Ash and Serena could help to smile.

Coming to Pancham were Scraggy and Krookodile. Both Pancham and Krookodile comment each other one their sunglasses and become friend quick. They every bump fist with each other.

Pancham the greeted Scraggy to become friend with him too. Scraggy way in say hello was use Headbutt on Pancham. Pancham blinked at this and become upset as he tackled into Scraggy and both got into a fight.

Ash and Serena sweat drop at this, but lucky Goodra came over and stop the both of them from fight anymore. Bulbasaur was very impressed and asked Goodra if he would like to help him and Torterra around here when Pokemon get into fights. Goodra told he was like to and was very happy to be about to help too.

Both Pancham and Scraggy moved away from each other for now, since they were not in the mood to talk to each other. Finally all the Pokemon looked at Sylveon, since it was their first time ever to see a Fairy type of Pokemon.

Sylveon smiled and greeted all of Ash's Pokemon. All the Pokemon smiled to her and greeted her too. Serena was happy the her Pokemon were getting along with Ash's Pokemon.

Oak the asked, "So Ash what are planning to do next." "Well, I heard about the Alola region and will make that the next place I wish to go next," said Ash. Delia was shock and sad to think Ash was along ready planning to leave, but Ash continue on. "However, I think I'm going to remain home for a year and half to train my Pokemon here. I wish to make everything strong and be ready for my next adventure."

Oak nodded and said, "Very smart idea. Also I like to tell you, since you been reach top place in the league you've been in, you now allow to hold more Pokemon with your then just six." Ash was surprised and asked, "How many can I have with me?"

Oak rubbed his chin and said, "About ten it you full total for now." Ash just smiled, since this will help him about to train more of his Pokemon too. Delia was just very happy to have Ash be with her for a bit over a year.

"However, there are some things I wish to do first," said Ash. "Oh, what would that be?" asked Oak.

"Well, first I wish to go back to each region from Kanto to Unova because there are old friends I regret going back too. I'm going to fly on Charizard to go to place a bit more faster too. Also have Serena come with me too, since she would like to catch more Pokemon too."

Oak nodded in understand and Delia didn't mind at all. She knew their were some Pokemon Ash need to see and be with again too. Serena was a bit excited and could wait to journey with Ash some more.

"Second think I want to do is trade my Tauros out if you can help me with the Professor," said Ash. "I keep my main Tauros I battle with, but think about it, I don't use any of the other 29 other Tauros at all and feel like a can get many new Pokemon from it. I hope you don't mind me doing that Tauros?"

The main leader Tauros shook his head and mooed out that he didn't mind at all. Oak nodded and said, "Very well, I can send up a trade route on the web for other trainer for trade their Pokemon for one of you 29 Tauros."

"Also Professer make sure not get me anyone I already have please," said Ash. "I like to train new Pokemon have never got and also can you keep the Pokemon I get a little secret to me, since I wish to be surprised when a come back after a journeys to past regions."

Oak couldn't help to laugh and said, "Don't worry my Pokemon I'll to that." Thank you," said Ash. "My first plan it go to route one that very near by, since there's an old friend that a made a promise too that I'm sadden I didn't keep over five year."

Oak nodded and Delia was sadden to see her son down, but she knew he will make think right again. Serena was very curious on how this Pokemon Ash was talking about was. Thought had to wait until tomorrow to see.

"Also another think I learn in Kalos was Mega Evolution," said Ash. "It a temporary form during battle. Seem I need a Key Stone and Mega Stones for certain Pokemon." Oak remember talking with Sycamore.

"Also I know what Pokemon I have that can do it too," said Ash to his Pokemon as many of them were interesting in knowing too. "Well, you can do it Bulbasaur, but only if you evolve to because a Venusaur." Bulbasaur frown, but nodded in understanding it.

"Charizard you can do it too, but have two form to pick from," said Ash. This interested Charizard very much and have a way to be more powerful would make him very happy. "You can do it too Squirtle, but unless you become a Blastoise." Squirtle rubbed his chin with interesting and nodded.

"You can also do it too Heracross," said Ash. Heracross was surprised, but very happy too know about that too. "You all well Gible. Just need to evolve to become a Garchomp." Gible nodded, but was interesting too.

"You can do it as well Sceptile," said Ash. "I battle again you kind with a Mega form." Sceptile nodded, but smirk as well. Have away to get strongest would make him great too. "Lastly you can do it too Glalie." Glalie was surprised, but smiled too. Have a stronger form made him happy to be stronger too. The remaining Pokemon were a little down that they didn't have Mega form, but they not going to let that keep them down and they will train to become strong too.

"Is that so?" said a voice. "A good plan and interesting news too. I'm glad a come today as well, since I was look for you home town too. I have to say you also have a impress collect of Pokemon too."

Ash recognized the voice and turn to see a young man about the same age as himself, with have purple hair. "It's been along while Ash."

Ash was surprised at who it was and all he could say was the young man name. "Paul?"

 **Well, everyone this is my very first Pokemon story I'm going to do. It take place after Kalos and before going to Alola, Ash with to train his Pokemon, going back to other past region to go back to get old friend and catch new friends too. Yes, Serena will be Ash's girlfriend in this one. Both May and Anabel would too, but I like to try Serena out.**

 **Also yes, Paul going to be Ash's rival again, but after a year and half. Give Paul enough time to got to Unova and Kalos himself before going to Alola too. So next time we going to have a full on battle with Ash and Pual. Ash going to show Paul his new Pokemon off and give him a great battle too.**

 **So everyone, I hope I did good with the intro. I try to keep all of the Pokemon personality the same and did my best on what Ash's and Serena's Pokemon would do when meeting all of Ash's other Pokemon. So please review and give me you thought on what you can't wait to see and what Pokemon you hope Ash and Serena will get too. I hope your all will enjoy this and give me an easy time, sine it my first time try Pokemon out.**


	2. Rival Battle

**Pokemon: The Road to Becoming a Master**

 _Rival Battle!_

 **Everyone, I wish to say sorry for the long wait. I've just been very sad and Depressed with life and Bladed Rapter a former friend not help me out. Most his fault for me taking forever to get this done. Just ignore me and broke my feeling to the point I can't write with joy anymore. Please forgive me for taking so long. I just hope you all enjoy this and hope you wish to see more. I put all I could to make this perfect and awesome for everything to enjoy.**

Ash look at one of his old top rival stand not to far from him Other then Paul, Ash believe that Gary was at the top next to Paul at being his best rival. Ash then said, "Hey, Paul its been like two years since we seen each other. How has thing been?"

"I have to say they been good. I took a break after Sinnoh, but after that I traveling around in Unova," said Paul. "How about you?"

"I've been in Unova and Kalos too," said Ash. "Hmm, haven't been to that region yet," said Paul and he scan and look at all of Ash's Pokemon. "Got to you have some impressive Pokemon that I would have like to battle again."

"How about we have a battle now," said Ash. "I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day."

Paul smirked and said, "I have no problem with that either. Let make a six on six battle. No time limit and we can switch Pokemon if we want to."

"So good to me," said Ash smiling. Both trainer step out to more of a open range area in Oak's backyard. Ash had all his Pokemon behind him with Serena and her Pokemon with then too. Oak and Deila stood of to the side and all wait for the battle to start.

Paul when first and said, "Torterra Stand by for Battle!" He tossed his first Pokemon and appear with a final stage of the grass starter in Sinnoh like Ash had. Paul's Torterra roar out, while Ash's Torterra could help to call out to him. Paul's Torterra nodded to Ash's see him to be strong then the late time they meet.

"So you starter huh?" said Ash and look to his Pokemon. All of them look ready for battle, but Ash said, "Ok Talonflame let show everyone how strong you all." Talonflame flew up and onto the battle field. All of Ash's other flyers were very interesting to see how strong their new friend was. Even Charizard was interesting as well.

Paul look at he new flying Pokemon he never seen before and pulled out his black Pokemon that was updated with info on Pokemon in both Unona and Kalos.

 _'Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred miles per hour chasing prey. When attacking prey, it can reach speeds of up to 310 mph. It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick.'_

"Hmm a flying and fire type huh?" said Paul interested. "This should be good. The first move is all yours."

"Alright, lets start with Flame Charge, Talonflame!" said Ash. Talonflame surround himself in fire and charged at Torterra. The large tortoise stood his ground and was hit by by Talonflame and grunt in pain at it.

"Torterra use Stone Edge!" said Paul. Torterra surround himself with two ring out stones around its body before launching them at Talonflame.

"Talonflame use Steel Wing, but spin too!" said Ash. Talonflame's wings glowed and he charged at the Stone Edge bits and spun around to deflect them bits too. Paul was a bit surprised at this and saw Torterra got hit again with the Steel Wing too.

Great, now Flame Change again," said Ash. Talonflame was surround in flame again and charged and hit Torterra again. "Torterra use Giga Drain!"

The three mouth like parts on Torterra's shell glow green and energy reached out to grabbed Talonflame to drain its powers to restore himself. However, Talonflame then moved faster then before and was about to dodge the attack.

"Excellent good," said Ash. Paul was surprised and said, "What's going on here?"

"Overtime a Pokemon uses Flame Charge they become faster," said Ash. Paul was a bit surprised, but smirked and said, "Interesting move. You've become more skilled in battle with your Pokemon then our late battle two years ago."

"Thanks, but Talonflame not done yet and ready to win," said Ash. Paul smirk and said, 'We'll see. Torterra use Leaf Storm!"

Torterra's tree on his back glow and unleashed a storm of green glowing energy shaped leafs. "Talonflame use Flame Change once again and burn through that attack," said Ash.

Talonflame surround himself in flames and changed through the Leaf Storm and burn up Torterra's attack and hit the tortoise again. Torterra was panting and look very tired too. Ash saw his change to finally win this.

"Finish this with Brave Bird!" Talonflame was surround in blue flames this time and when at Torterra as his gasped out and was hit hard. A smoke cloud over the field and Talonflame flew out, but a bit in pain too because of the after effect of using Brave Bird.

The smoke clear to reveal Torterra was still stand. He look to Ash's Torterra watch and he smirk to him before his legs have out and collapsed in defeat. The first battle was over and Ash took the win.

Paul return his starter in silent and grabbed another Pokeball. Talonflame land by Ash and he was congratulating newest flyer. The other four bird Pokemon were impressed too and talk with Talonflame more. Ash turn to Paul and wait for his next Pokemon.

"Weavile stand by for battle!" Appearing before Paul was his ice and dark type Pokemon look ready for battle. Ash remembered this Pokemon good too and wonder who he could use.

Then he felt someone pull on his pants and look down to see Scraggy. "You like to battle?" asked Ash. Scraggy nodded and look ready too. "Also go out there buddy."

Scraggy ran out to the field and was ready for a battle. Paul was fazed at all, since it was a fighting type. Weavile was also ready too.

"Ok Scraggy lets go!" said Ash. Scraggy the charged at Weavile as the ice type ready himself for what the small fighting type will do.

Scraggy the stop in front of Weavile and glared at him by using Leer. A several second passes, but Weavile tiled his head to the side confused and look back at Paul. Paul rise an eyebrow and said, "Was something supposed to happen? Seen like a weak Leer I seen."

"Come on Scraggy, show them want you can do," said Ash. Scraggy held his head back and used Headbutt on Weavile. However, he just blinked and scratched his chest as Scraggy's attack didn't do anything really.

Ash sweat drop as he really felt embarrassed, since its been over a year and he sadly hasn't train his older Pokemon at all. Something he was planing to change soon.

"Your Scraggy doesn't seem the strong," said Paul. No challenge to defeat a weak Pokemon at all. Scraggy stomp his feet getting mad and being called weak too.

"Fine time to get serious now," said Ash. "Use High Jump Kick!" Scraggy's right knee was glowing orange and he nailed Weavile in the stomach. The attack force the dark type back some and was in pain too.

"Now that more like it," said Paul. "Swords Dance let go!" Weavile's claws glowed purple and turn into energy swords. He did a quick slash with them too. Ash was a bit nervous, since Paul just raised his attack power more.

"Now you Ice Shard!" Weavile fired several shards of ice at Scraggy. "Scraggy block that!" said Ash. Scraggy pulled up on his skin trouser in front of him and the the ice shards hit it, but bounced off without harming Scraggy at all.

Paul was a bit surprised, but said, "That an interested way to defend. Us Metal Claw!" Weavlie's claw glowed and with speed charge at Scraggy and hit the little guy. Scraggy was about to get back up, but was both hurt and mad too.

"Lets end this. Blizzard!" ordered Paul. Weavile unleashed a small blizzard attack at Scraggy. Scraggy was about to take it, but Ash didn't know how long.

"Scraggy use Focus Blast!" said Ash. Scraggy held his hands out and started to form a blue energy sphere between his hands. Scraggy held it back and throw it.

Paul was about to command Weavile to dodge, but saw the attack suddenly float upward out of range. "Well, seem you Scraggy don't have the good at control and aim with that." Ash bit his lower lips feel bad that he never train Scraggy over a year to help him finally improve.

However, the Focus Blast sphere suddenly float done and hit Weavile in the back. Which shock Paul at the luck, while Weavile was in pain. Seeing his changed Ash was ready to end this battle.

"High Jump Kick again!" said Ash and Scraggy kneed Weavile in the stomach. "How finish with Headbutt!" Scraggy slam his head into Weavile's forehead. The ice/dark type fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Paul just silent return his Pokemon, while Scraggy ran to Ash look all happy for winning. "You did very good buddy," said Ash. "Though we still have a lot of train to do too."

Scraggy nodded, but was happy the other like Gible, Snivy, and others congregated him for his win. Ash look back to Paul and wait for his next Pokemon.

"Honchkrow stand by for battle!" said Paul throw his next Pokeball and appearing in the sky was a large black crow with a black like hat that part of him and white fur too.

Ash narrowed his eyes and hear his Torterra growl, but Ash need to think smart with this one. Noivern step forward and look to his trainer. Ash look at him and smiled and nodded.

"Lets do this buddy," said Ash. "Show them how strong you are to everyone." Noivern cried out and flew up in the air to face Honchkrow in arial combat.

Paul look at it and used his Pokedex to get some info on it. _'Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder.'_

"Hmm a dragon type huh?" asked Paul with a smirk. "This should be interesting."

"Alright start with Boomburst!" said Ash. "Dodge it Honchkrow!" said Paul.

Noivern launched a swirly supersonic wave of light blue aura from his ear at Honchkrow, but the large bird dodge it. Noivern continue to use Boomburst as Honchkrow flew around dodging it.

Thought one of Noivern's Boomburst it Honchkrow. "Shake the off and use Sky Attack!" said Paul. Honchkrow surrounded himself in a white aura.

"Strike again that with Dragon Claw!" said Ash. Noivern created green aura claws over his own. Both Pokemon when at each other and clashed with their attacks.

The created an explosion, but both flew back still ready to battle more. "Dark Pulse! Let's Go!" said Paul. "Boomburst again," said Ash.

Both attack were launch and hit each others. They created a smoke cloud. Honchkrow couldn't see, but Noivern didn't have a problem at all. Ash smirk, since Noivern can use his Supersonic to locate his opponent.

"Go in and use Acrobatics!" said Ash. Noivern glow with green aura and move swiftly side to side as he charged into the smoke cloud. Honchkrow didn't know where Noivern was until it was too late and was it by the bat dragon out of the cloud.

Use Night Slash!" said Paul. Honchkrow right wing glowed purple and when at Noivern. "Using Dragon Craw to block it and strike back!" said Ash.

Noivern made his claw into large light green energy claws. He block Honchkrow's Night Slash with his left claw and strike at Honchkrow with his right claw. The hit send Honchkrow down, but it was about to pull up before hitting the ground.

"Now use Supersonic!" said Ash. Noivern unleashed a sonic wave which hit Honchkrow and making it confused. Paul frowned at this, but before he could return this Pokemon, Ash said, "Now end it with Boomburst!"

Noivern used his sonic blast and hit Honchkrow and send his crashing to the ground. When the when the dust clear the dark flying type was knocked out. Paul just returned him in silent.

While Noivern flew done to Ash and the other Pokemon cheer for his victory. "Great job Noivern your first big win you had," said Ash. Noivern blushed a little, but cheer with joy finally get a win finally. They all the look to Paul again wait for his fourth Pokemon.

"Ursaring stand by for battle!" said Pual tossing his next Pokeball and coming out with a large brown bear roaring out. Ash blink as this and said, "Something about this seem familiar." List off Paul's Pokemon he used already, his eyes wide a bit.

"You're using the same team you beat me with at Lake Acuity," said Ash. Paul smirked and said, "So you figure it out huh? Just like to see if you could do better with the team I used to defeat you once before. Seen you doing better now then back then."

Ash smirk too and said, "Alright Hawlucha time to get out their and show everyone how strong you are." Hawlucha run out to the middle of the battle field before Ursaring look down at him. It didn't both Hawlucha at all as he started to make various fighting poses.

Paul rises an eyebrow at the full of energy Pokemon and used to Pokedex to find out what it is. _'Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance.'_

Hawlucha stood ready look up at Ursaring with a serious look. Paul the made the first move. "Ursaring use Slash!" "Hawlucha counter with Karate Chop!" said Ash.

Ursaring's claws were glowing, while Hawlucha's arm were glowing. Both clashed with each other hit each other with equal power blows as the Slash and Karate Chops hit each other. After a bit of this, but Pokemon were pushed back from their attack, but ready to do more.

"Ursaring use Force Blast!" The bear held his claw close together and formed a light blue ball of energy and fired it at Hawlucha. Ash said, "I know you can take that!"

Hawlucha crossed his arm and took the attack. To Paul's and Urasring's surprised the attack didn't do that much and Hawlucha was smirking ready for more. This also impressed many of Ash's other Pokemon too.

"Also right use High Jump Kick!" said Ash. Hawlucha rush impressive fast to Ursaring as his right leg glow and he come right up to Ursaring and kneed him into the stomach. Ursaring grunted in pain, but remain standing when if it was very effective.

"Hmm, impressive, but not enough," said Paul. "Use Bulk Up!" Ursaring was growing red around himself as his attack was getting high too. "That's not going to stop us at all," said Ash. "Use X-Scissor!"

Hawlucha charge again cross his arm and creating a purple X shape energy before him. Paul however said, "Now strike with Hammer Arm!" Ursaring arm were glowing white and he slam that at Hawlucha, as Hawlucha strike too.

Both attack hit and force both the Pokemon back as the each took some damage, but still ready to fight more too. "Slash again!" said Paul. "Counter with Karate Chop!" said Ash.

Both strike at each other again blocked each other strike for a bit until they each got a lucky hit on one another. Thought both hits was strong, Hawlucha hit was a bit more strongest then Ursaring even after using Bulk Up.

Both start to breath a bit heavy and both Ash and Paul knew then end was coming to the end too. "Ursaring finished this with Hammer Arm!" Ursaring arm glow and held them up.

"Hawlucha stop that and bring Ursaring down!" said Ash. Hawlucha step back and grabbed Ursaring arm as he brought them down. This shock both Paul and Ursaring. Hawlucha jump over Ursaring's arms and wrapped his legs around the large bear Pokemon.

Using his strength, Hawlucha was about to flip Ursaring down to the ground and jump up high in the sky to finish this. "Alright, end this was Flying Press!" said Ash.

A white outlines of energy surround Hawlucha as he dive down to Ursaring. A dust cloud from and everyone human and Pokemon were waiting for it to clear. As it did, all saw Hawlucha standing on a knocked out Ursaring with a serious look and his arms cross.

Ash's Pokemon cheered out and some of then were amazed at Hawlucha's strength. Hawlucha make his way back to Ash and his Pokemon victorious. Hawlucha smiled being told by his new friends how cool and strong he was.

Ash was proud too, but look to Paul return his Pokemon. Ash knew what his last two were, but wonder which one would be next. "Magmortar Stand by for Battle!" said Paul throwing his fifth Pokeball out.

Appearing was the fire Pokemon that was Magmar's evolved from. "Magmortar!" he called out and smirk ready for battle.

Ash knew how powerful Ash's main fire type is. Ash look to Greninja, who could win it without much trouble. However, Ash knew who Paul's final Pokemon was, so he could use Greninja yet. Instead he said, "Alright Goodra I chose you!"

The caring and slim dragon Pokemon walk onto the field ready for battle. Paul was a bit surprised to see a dragon type own by Ash. He used how Pokedex to get some info about it too.

 _'Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky slime.'_

"Hmm interesting," said Paul. He knew how powerful dragon type are so he need to be care with this one. "Alright Magmortar start with Smog!"

Magmortar breathed out thick, gray smoke out. The fire type was hidden and couldn't be seen by Goodra. However, Ash smirk and said, "Use Rain Dance!"

Goodra held his arm up and a dark rain cloud appearing and cover only over the battle field along with Ash and Paul too. It start to rain as the Smog was start to be cleared away as Magmortar was seen again. Though wasn't happen as he was annoyed have rain coming down on him.

Both Paul and Ash ignore the rain hitting them and were to focus on the battle. "Fine, I'll admit that was a very clever move," said Paul smirking. "Then use Flamethrower."

"Strick with Ice Beam!" said Ash. Magmortar pointed his arm and make them like cannons. Then unleashed a blast stream of fire. Goodra created a white energy orb in front of his mouth and fired a beam of ices.

Both attack hit and make an explosion to show they were even in power. "Now let use Dragon Pulse!" said Ash. From Goodra's mouth he fired a multicolored dragon shaped beam of energy.

"Block it with Rock Tomb!" said Paul. Magmortar held his hand out to and fired several purple orbs to the ground and created large stones. The Dragon Pulse was about to burst though the Rock Tomb, but was weaken just a bit. Still the attack hit Magmortar hard as he skid back in pain.

"Well, time for us to win this Goodra," said Ash. "We end this with your best move." Paul wonder what this attack would be. Then he should strike first before Ash could do anything to beat him.

"Magmortar use Fire Punch!" said Paul. Magmortar right claw was surround flames and changed at Goodra to punch him. Magmortar moments was a bit sluggish because of the rain still poring down.

"Goodra use Bind!" Magmortar fired punch Goodra as he grin his teeth in pain, but have a red glowing energy outline around him. Paul was a bit surprised with that being the attack Ash was hidden. He knew he need to try to finish this now.

"Quickly finish it with Flamethrower Magmortar!" said Paul. This time Magmortar used both arm and unleashed a double blast at Goodra and consuming him in flames. After it, Goodra fell down to his legs and looking burn, but wasn't out just yet.

"Now strike back and give it all your got Goodra!" said Ash. Goodra fire a massive white energy at Magmortar. It made a huge explosion and making the rain end too as the dark cloud disbursed. Goodra was breathing heavy having no more strength left to battle.

The smoke start to clear as the outline of Magmortar was as and still standing too with many injured on himself. Magmortar smirked, but fell back and was knocked out. Ash sigh out, since that was a very close one.

Paul just return his fire time and grabbing his final Pokeball. Both Charizard and Sceptile come to the field and each help Goodra by grabbing one of his arm and hang behind their neck. Goodra smiled and thanked they to as they help the dragon off the field and rest, while being told how great he did too by the others.

Now Ash and his Pokemon look to Paul ready for his final Pokemon to send out. "Electivire Stand by for Battle!" He tossed his Pokeball and come out was his strongest Pokemon he got.

"Electivire!" it called out ready for battle. Everyone look to Ash as he smiled was looking forward to this. "Greninja I Choses You!" Ash pointed forward and his ninja frog jump onto the field and was ready fro battle.

Paul was interested in Ash's final choses and used to Pokedex to get more info too. _"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows."_

"A Water and Dark type?" mutter Paul. "Well, this should be interesting." Both Ash and Paul along with their Pokemon were ready for this.

"Alright let start this with Cut!" said Ash. Greninja formed a white energy knife and move swiftly at Electivire. Paul was surprised, at Greninja's speed, but said, "Block it with Brick Break!"

Electivire's right hand was surround in white sparks and it karate chops at Greninja. Both attack hit each other and were even in power. Which almost made both Pokemon force to move back because of the force of the attacks they did.

"Now strike with Thunder!" said Paul. Electivire charged up his strongest move, but Ash said, "Greninja jump and use Double Team!"

Greninja jumped up in the air and make over 20 clone of himself. Electivire sweated a bit not know witch one was the release one. He also power down too.

"Now it our turn," said Ash. "Strike with Water Shuriken!" All the clones vanish and the real Greninja form a pair of shuriken make of water in both of his hands and tossed them. They both hit Electivire, but he wasn't done yet.

"Let go with Aerial Ace next," said Ash. Greninja rushing at Electivire with swift speed and his arms and legs were glowing too. Greninja uppercut Electivire and think drop kick down at him too.

However, Paul wasn't done at all. "Now Thunder Punch!" Electivire charge electricity in his fist and punch Greninja hard right in the midsection. The blow send Greninja flew back, but he was about to land of his feet still.

"Now finish he with Thunder!" said Paul as Electivire unleashed on most powerful attack and hit Greninja. Greninja was yelled out in much pain and after the attack ended feel to his knees.

"Seem, I going to win this one," said Paul. Greninja was breathing heavy, while Ash other Pokemon that were not his Kalos ones look very worry. Even Oak and Delia were too, but Senera wasn't has she believed in Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash smirked a little and said, "Sorry Pual, but Greninja and me haven't begun battle seriously yet." This confused Paul a little as Greninja stood back up too. "Alright Greninja lets do it!"

Both trainer and Pokemon bond were together and strong as Greninja was could in a water veil and transformed. Paul heard a little about Mega Evolution, but this wasn't it at all.

Soon Greninja too a appearance resembling Ash, while the water veil moves from around its body to its back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water.

All were completely shocked at what they were seeking. Only Serena, Pikachu, and they other Kalos Pokemon were calm. "What is this?" asked Paul never seeing anything like this happen before.

"It Ash-Greninja!" said Serena as everyone look at her. "When Ash and Serena have a strong bond this happen. Professor Sycamore called it Bond Phenomenon."

"Amazing!" said Oak and all of Ash's Pokemon look in awe as the power of Greninja, but a few felt a little jealous too. Paul shook his head and smirked again. "Well, you continue to surprised me more and more Ash. However, this battle not over yet."

"Agree, let fight with all our strength," said Ash. Greninja moved first and faster this time making Electivire shocked. "Now use Cut!" This time Greninja formed to blue kunai shaped blades in his hands and strike at Electivire swiftly with multiple times.

Paul was shock more as he didn't see that, but he wasn't going to stop. "Electivire use Brick Break!"

"Greninja use Aerial Ace!" said Ash. Both Pokemon strike as their fist hit each other as they were battle who was stronger. Both were a bit even, but Greninja pushed Electivire back.

Thought as the others people and Pokemon were watching. They awesome Ash moving too, doing the same moves as Greninja too. Serena explained that both Ash and Greninja were in a perfect bond and the mimic each other moves as the battle together. They only down side was when Greninja got hurt Ash would feel the same pain too.

"We are not done yet," said Paul. "Use Thunder!" Electivire charged his most strongest attack. While Ash smirked wait for Electivire to be ready and when he was Ash said, "Greninja strike back with Water Shuriken!"

Greninja grabbed the big Water Shuriken off his back and held it up as it doubled in size. Electivire launched his Thunder, while Greninja throw his Water Shuriken. Both Pokemon used all their strength to do it too. The Water Shuriken just sliced right thought the Thunder and hit Electivire right on too.

A large explosion happen as both trainers wait to see what happen. The mist started to clear as Ash and Greninja saw Electivire still standing still. They were both still ready to battle, but Electivire smirked at Greninja before falling back. Seeing the battle was full over, Greninja form return to normal as he and Ash both feel and looking tired together.

Serena and her Pokemon rush over as she gave Ash a big hug and happy he one. Paul when over to Electivire as he stand up and told he did a good job before return him. Ash and Serena were happy as all the Pokemon were cheering too. Professor Oak was impressed with this battle and getting to learn more new thinks too. While Delia was very happy and proud on how much her son as grown.

Ash saw Paul walking away and leaving. "Hey Paul, where are you planning on doing?" Paul stop and said, "Might go to Kalos and learn more, so next time I be ready for you."

Ash smirked watching Paul leave and yelled, "I be wait to battle you any time you like." Paul just waved as he left.

Ash and Serena both smiled and hugged. They with Delia and Pikachu return home, while Oak got excited to study Ash's new Pokemon too. Thought they have new friends to hangout with and become even more better friends and teammate too.

Ash was ready to go out with Sereina to fulfill old promises and get old friends to join him too again. Even hope to catch to friends along with Serena too. Both were excited with their new journey together. They also hope this Alola region would be great too. However, they wanted to do things before that.

However, a bit away a young man with blue eyes wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with a white X on it, black pants that go passed his knees a bit, white snackers, black arm warmers, a white skull shape cap with black eye holes, a black scarf over his lower half of his face with a bit of white that look like two square, and a chain around his neck with a silver skull shaped S.

With the man were seven Pokemon. First one is a cross between a sea lion and mermaid or a siren. Second is a large blue stag beetle with a pair of large mandibles. Third is a Muk, but more vibrant coloration, consisting of green, pink, yellow, and blue. Along with crystal protruding from its body give impression of claws and teeth. Fourth is a yellowish sand castle. Fifth is a fairly large spider with a bubble of water surrounding its head. Sixth is a large, menacing Arthropod in a hunched-over, humanoid posture.

The last Pokemon was a Bisharp. He was sit the same way as his trainer was and have a more closer bond with man too. Making it the first Pokemon that the man had with him the longest too.

The man was sitting crossed legged with his six Pokemon around him. They all watch the battle and were impressed too. Then the young man heard a sound and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" said the young man. "Oh, what's up Professor? Hmm, think you like this, might found some impressive trainers for the trials… Don't worry I told the big boss I'm out on vacation and don't know I you inside man… Yea, don't worry, I know you plans, but I think this one trainer would be perfect for the first to go thought it when it was done… Got it, be back in a week and make sure think in the Team are not make to much trouble. Yea, talk to you later."

The man closed his phone and smirk along with is Bisharp smirking too with his other Pokemon too. "Seem like like we might have found a strong and worthy opposite huh? Bisharp my old friend. Ash Ketchum huh? Let see how you handle think in Alola and the trials too. I wonder if any of the Tapu be interesting in you too. Along with the future threat the UBs might be."

 **There is finally done. I so sorry again everyone, if you like to blame someone blame Bladed Raptor for making me feel sad and depressed by ignore me and ruin my life too. I just ask for reviews and want you all like about my first battle like wrote too.**

 **So next time be Ash and Serena going thought Kanto seeing old friends and join back on the team too. Also don't worry, I got ideas and plots on how to do things. Pleaser review and help me out. I like to enjoy continue and make this series great too.**


	3. Old Faces part One

Pokemon: The Road to Becoming a Master

 **Old Faces of Kanto Part One!**

 **Hello everyone, well, I'm trying. I'm still sad and depressed, but know I have people out there that care and love this. I make me happy to know I have people that enjoy this. I just wish my former friends care to review or say something, since I put so much work into all I write. I just hope this will make you all happy with what I did and how this series is coming along too.**

It was a nice morning as Ash and Serena were enjoy a wonderful breakfast with Deila. They three ate happy along with Pikachu have his food too.

"So dear what you first place on your break?" asked Deila. Ash smiled and said, "Well, I going to Route One first to make up an old promise I need to do."

Ash was a bit sad, but Deila's soft and gentle eyes knew who Ash was taking about and know he would do great fixing a old friendship too. Serena was also interested to know what who Ash was talking about too, but would enjoy wait and seeing first.

After eat and get themselves ready, Ash, Serena, and Pikachu stop at Oak's lab to pick some Pokemon up. Oak told Ash he main a little mistake and told he could hold up to 12 Pokemon now. Ash believes that made more sense. Along with Oak tell he set up the GTS for trainers all around to trained a Pokemon of on of Ash's 29 Tauros. Ash was happy to hear that and could wait to get new Pokemon to become first with too. Oak made sure he make sure that Ash would get more the one of the same Pokemon or having a Pokemon he already had too. Ash thanked Oak for that because he really want to train all different type of Pokemon.

Going to the field were all his Pokemon were and all were becoming great friends with his Kalos members. They all saw, heard, or sense Ash and come over where he explain he being switch everyone around so all could spend time with him and training too. He did wish for them to train together here too. Get stronger and become great teammate too. All his Pokemon cheered out were all ready for anything Ash had ready for them.

Ash pick out Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame. Of course Pikachu will alway be on his team, but now about to hold 12 Pokemon Ash could catch more, while have 6 on hand. Serena question why Ash pick only his flying types, but she trusted what Ash was planning.

Soon the two when off head to the forest of Route One. Ash kept his flyers out too. Thought poor Unfezant was being annoyed by Swellow, Staraptor, and Talonflame. They were try to hit on her still, but she wasn't impressed by any of them and reject them all. Just hurt the three a bit. Both Ash and Serena could help to chuckle a bit.

Only one that Unfezant was happy with was Noctowl, since he didn't care about love at all. He was more the mature and wise one just flying. Unfezant wish the other bird boys would act a bit more mature around her and know she wasn't into any of them.

The group walked thought the forest as Serena notice Ash's had a Pokeball out and polishing it with a white rag, since the ball seem a bit old. Serena wonder who Ash was look for, since he was looking around as the walked. It must have been a Pokemon he knew.

The two humans and several Pokemon made into a clearing area as the saw notice things around them. On one side were a number of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, while on the other side were many Spearow. They look like they were watching something as the group look up to see two larger Pokemon battling.

Serena, held up her Pokedex to see who they where. _'Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto. It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile. By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees.'_

 _'Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous. It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak.'_

"It Pidgeot!" said Ash happy, but frown after that. "And the Fearow still around and causing problem." Serena can feel the bit of anger for him making know this Pokemon too. Both of them and the Pokemon were watching the battle in the sky.

Both were moving around fast using Agility. Pidgeot was using Quick Attacks and Wing Attacks, while Fearow used Fury Attack and used Mirror Move to copy Wing Attack too.

The Fearow got a very lucky hit on Pidgeot and he was falling, while Fearow when to finish it with a dive bomb using Drill Peck. Ash's eyes widen and he turn to his flyers and said, "You all need to help Pidgeot. Do what every you can to defeat that Fearow."

The five birds nodded and fly up to help. Pidgeot was in a bit of pain as he look to see Fearow coming at him want to end this long years fight finally. Fearow had a evil glare of joy in his eyes finally going to end this annoying Pidgeot for getting his way of rule this forest for five years.

However, he saw something come at him in the corner his eyes. Fearow saw a ball of fire coming right at him. It was Talonflame using Flame Charge and tackled right into Fearow. The attack knock Fearow out of balance and up too make his own attack failed.

Fearow was able to steady himself glaring at who dare attack him. However, Fearow saw a another large bird covered in blue aura. Staraptor come at Fearow with a Brave Bird and slam into him too. Fearow roared out in must pain and just getting more mad.

Swellow came from below and strike Fearow with an Aerial Ace. Fearow cried out in more pain enraged why this flying type he never seen are attack him and save Pidgeot.

Above Fearow was Noctowl. He created an Air Slash between his wings and throw it down at him. The sphere hit Fearow in the back and send him down a bit. He was about to stop him roaring out even more madder.

Finally Unfezant used Air Cutter striking Fearow all over. Fearow was breathing heavy and glare around at all this new flying type he never see before. Pidgeot was confused too, since he like to know who their Pokemon were too, since he never seen them before too.

Pidgeot sense someone and look down to the ground where his old trainer Ash was standing and watching. Pidgeot was surprised, but very happy to see Ash again finally. However, Fearow look down and saw Ash too. His eyes were bloodshot with so much hate to the human that throw a rock at him and had his Pikachi defeat himself and his whole flock too.

Fearow cried out in rage and used all his remain strength to charge down at Ash and used a Drill Peck too. Pidgeot saw this and quickly fly after him. Serena was scared, while Ash stood brave and serious.

Pidgeot used his full speed and when not using a Brave Bird attack. Slamming right into Fearow and set him back up high as that attack make an explosion in the sky. Ash, Serena, and all the Pokemon that were watch as Fearow falling from the sky as he didn't have any more strength left to to fly anymore.

Pidgeot look down at his mortal enemy and still ready to save him still, but stop when he look to Ash. Ash pulled out a new Pokeball and throw it right at Fearow. Fearow look seeing the Pokeball come right at him, but couldn't do anything about it. To think after all this years this was going to be him fate.

The Pokeball hit him and Fearow was absorb right into it. The Pokeball hit the ground and was shaking around, but after a minutes of wait as all were watching. The Pokeball made a ding and Fearow was capture.

Seeing their leader was catch, the Spearow flew away as they were no match again the Pidgeotto like the Pidgey. Seeing them all gone the fly Pokemon cried out happy as they can live in peace now.

Ash walk up to the Pokeball that had Fearow into it. He pick it up and looked at it for a bit. Then his flyers come down and land by him, but Pidgeot did the same too and look at his trainer again.

There was a bit of silent until Ash said, "Pidgeot I so happy to see you again. I just hope you can please forgive me for taking so long to return. I just hope you can please forgive me for the very long wait."

Pidgeot called out caring and nuzzled into Ash, since he was never mad at all. Ash smiled and hugged his first flyer again. "So let me introduce you to everyone that help out," said Ash too his flying type. "Please meet Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame."

Noctowl rotated his head and hooted out. Swellow, Staraptor, and Talonflame all shook wing with Pidgeot. As for Unfezant, she stared at Pidgeot and all his glory. He was large, powerful, and had long flowing feather mane that blow in the wind. She felt herself falling in love and nervous greeted him.

However, poor Swellow, Staraptor, and Talonflame notices this and hung their heads down. Noctowl didn't care at all really. Pidgeot didn't mind and talk to her too find her a very beautiful and strong flying type too. Ash patted his other three sad flyer on the back and told them there are always other birds in the sky to find. They thought that over a bit and were Ok with that.

Ash look to Pidgeot again and said, "Well, since the forest is safe again would you like to join the team again?" Pidgeot tired out very happy and nodded. Ash held Pidgeot's old Pokeball and Pidgeot peck in and when into it. The Pokeball didn't jiggle at all and ding right away.

Ash was very happy again as Serena smiled too. Ash released Pidgeot out again too. However, Ash frown and look at the Pokeball the held Fearow in it. "What am I going to do with him?"

Pidgeot patted Ash and spoke to this new friends. Ash didn't know what Pokemon say, but he was good an know what they wish to tell him most of the time. "So you think you all can help make Fearow be a member of the team huh?" asked Ash. Pidgeot nodded and the other did too. Ash trued his Pokemon and know they can redeem Fearow to make him a trusted and strong member of the team too.

As for the rest of the day both Ash and Serena traveled together. They were about to make it to Viridian City just by night. They when to the Pokemon Center and got a room together and sleep good too in each other arms.

In the morning, the couple shower, got dressed, and got breakfast too. Ash along switch his flying Pokemon with some others. Today the couple were going into Viridian Forest. Maybe catch a few new Pokemon too. As they finish up and were ready to go, but Ash heard to other trainers talking about something he got interesting in very much.

"So did you here about a hunter in the Viridian Forest?" asked a trainer. "Yea, I heard that too," said the other trainer. "Heard there a very real pink Butterfree in the forest, but seem another Butterfree with a yellow scarf protect it all the time."

"Wow, that interesting," said the first trainer. "Wonder how long it can last, since this it like the four Pokemon hunter that has come to this forest to get something rare in color."

Hearing this, just make Ash get out of his seat and running out that door. Serena follower wondering what got Ash all serious and upset. Just hearing about those two Butterfree being hunter just got Ash mad.

In the Viridian Forest, two Butterfree were corner by a mean looking Pokemon hunter. Butterfree with a yellow scarf was beating and injured, but refusing to back down. While the Pink Butterfree look at her mate in fear and sadden how much he love her and would anyone take her away from him.

The Hunter had a Magmar and Houndoom. Both Pokemon were ready to take out this annoying bug, since it been not backing down at all even if they are strongest.

However, a voice yelled out and said, "Use Hyper Beam and Energy Ball!" Then a powerful orange beam hit hard right into Magmar and knock him out with one blast. Houndoom was hit with a strong green ball of energy, but was still standing.

The Hunter and his Houndoom glared as his return his Magmar. Both the Butterfree were surprised as the saw two bug Pokemon. First was a Heracross, which was a Pokemon Butterfree seen many time, but the second one was new to him and his mate. It was a Leavanny.

Heracross open his heel back and let his wings out. He flew at the Houndoom and used a powerful Mega Horn to finish the dark and fire type out. The Hunter return this second Pokemon and was made at the two Pokemon that just appeared and stand before the two Butterfree to protect them.

The hunter grabbed another Pokeball, but before he could through it. Leavanny used Strong Shot to tie his arm up.

He was then punched right in the face so hard, he was knocked out. Butterfree look to see a young man with short spiky black hair with a young woman with honey-blonde hair.

"Free?" Butterfree look, but his red bug wide. "FREE!" He was look at his trainer Ash. Butterfree couldn't forget his trainer at all even if he was older now.

Ash was breathing a bit as he hate human like this. Have no care about Pokemon at all and only care about getting money. It anger Ash, but he was about to calm down and look to Butterfree. His eyes soften to see how first Pokemon he catch 7 years ago.

Butterfree tried to fly forward, but his wings finally gave in and he start to fly. Lucky Heracross was very nice and caught Butterfree from hitting the ground. Ash of course, ran and look worry for his Pokemon.

Look at Butterfree, he was badly injured with bruise, burn, and other injured he has from so many battles he much have been in to protect his mate for bad human. Ash grabbed Butterfree and hugged him gentle.

"Oh Butterfree, you did this for her didn't you?" whisper Ash. "You are still very brave and kind. Don't worry I here to help too."

The pink Butterfree look at Ash and remember him too, so she didn't need to worry to much. Serena look at the kindness Ash had to Pokemon and make her tear up a little too. Both Heracross and Leavanny look to worry to see how sad their trainer was.

However, before the group could leave to get to the Pokemon Center, they heard something. Look the saw a Bisharp stand there and look at them. Ash, Serena, and the Pokemon look surprised, since a Bisharp was a rare sight in Kanto.

The Bisharp stared a little more and then just up and vanished into the tree top like an ninja in away. "That was… weird," said Serena.

Ash nodded, but didn't have time either. "We don't have time, we got to get to the Pokemon Center. Wait where by backpack?"

He put it down a few minute ago. Since he grabbed a potion out of it, to help Butterfree a bit. It wasn't enjoy to help him at all, but Ash wanted to try to take some pain away.

"There it is," Serena said and grabbed it. It was next to a tree. She held it, since Ash had his arm filled. They look to the knocked out hunter, but would tell Officer Jenny when the get to town. The hunter wasn't going to be waking up after how hard Ash punched him and would get out of Leavanny's Sting Shot either.

The group ran and flew off to get to Pewter City. Something they didn't know was Ash's backpack was a bit open before Serena grabbed it. Soon the group was off and moved as fast as they could go.

After a few minutes passed, coming out in view was the Team Skull member that watch Ash's battle before a few days ago. The young man with blue eyes look at the hunter then up as his Bisharp next to him. Next coming down a tree was a Galvantula and walk down and stood next to his trainer.

The man nodded to the large electric spider and Galvantula used Electroweb to created a web of electricity are the hunter, but not touch him. The man didn't want the hunter to get hurt, but not escape either.

The Team Skull member then toss a Pokeball and coming out of it was a Gallade. The Gallade and Bisharp look at each other and crosses blade arms together to show they were good friends. The man said, "Let get out of here."

The Gallade nodded and used Teleport. The man and his three Pokemon vanished from the forest.

The group arrived at the Pokemon Center and been wait over about an hour, since Nurse Joy told Butterfree into the operating room. Ash was siting and clutching his hands together in must worry. Serena could see how worry Ash was and be there to help him no matter what.

The Pink Butterfree was worry great to for her mate. Floating back and forth. Still Heracross and Leavanny were there to try to help keep her clam and tell everything will be fine it the end.

After a several minutes, the operating light when off and Nurse Joy and her Chansey come out. Ash got up and when to her and said, "How is Butterfree? Is he Okey?"

"Your Butterfree it just find," smiled Joy. "Just need a night rest and be all good again." Both Ash and the Pink Butterfree sigh out happy to know he was Ok.

"Can we go and see him?" asked Ash. "Of course," said Joy. "Just let him rest and he should be all good in the morning."

Ash, Serena, and the Pokemon all walked to Butterfree's room. The butterfly had bandages wrapped around his body and forehead too. He was lay on a bed with a soft pillow behind his head to rest one.

"Free!" Butterfree look up to see everyone. Ash smiled happy and said, "Butterfree I so happy you're Ok?"

Butterfree nodded and his mate land and nuzzle him. Happy he was Ok. "Well, Butterfree, Nurse Joy say you just need to rest for the night," said Ash. "After you should be strong again."

"Free," Butterfree nodded and land back down. A good night nap is want he really wanted. Then he can ask Ash about something.

"Well, let go to our room then Serena," said Ash. The young woman smiled, but titled her head. "Umm, Ash why his your bag pack moving?"

Looking down where Ash put his backpack down. It was shaking and moving. Ash look at everyone as they weren't sure. Ash carefully open it and step back too. Inside was a Weedle, but when it look to see the humans and Pokemon look at him. The little guy started to freak out.

The backpack fell to the side as the Weedle rolled out, but also one of Ash's several Pokeball too. Which enlarged and hit the Weedle as it got sucking into to. The Pokeball was wiggling around a bit, but then ding.

There was a moment of silent at wanted just happen. Ash grabbed the Pokeball and said, "Well, that was different. Still I did wanted to catch one back when I started my journey."

Serena just giggled enjoy see funny things that happen which turn out lucky for Ash in the next half the time. Both left and Ash turn his two bug types too. They when to their room for the night to sleep, while the Butterfree pair did the same too.

Next morning, both showered and ate before they when to check on the Butterfree mates. Both slept well too. Nurse Joy was removing Butterfree bandages as he was mostly heal again. His yellow scarf was still Ok too and remain around his next too.

Buffer free was flying around to stretch his wing out again. While his wife was happy to see him all good again. Ash was happy too, even Butterfree tackled into him and snuggled. Ash just hugged his first caught Pokemon too. Serena just smiled enjoy the more she learn from Ash past and Pokemon too.

"So Butterfree why did you and your mate in the Viridian Forest?" asked Ash. Butterfree started to explain, thought Ash didn't full understand, he knew what they start to say because of his strong bond he has with his Pokemon.

"So you come here and hope I would come," said Ash. "Because after finishing you own travel return to the forest you were born seem right. Thought because of you mate, being rare. Hunters been coming after her and been fight to protect her for months."

"Free!" nodded Butterfree. Serena was amazed too and said, "Wow, that was amazing Ash. I didn't know you can understand Pokemon."

Ash rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, not really, just having a strong bond with Pokemon I caught I have a connect to understand them some."

He look back to Butterfree and asked, "Why did you return to the Viridian Forest?" Butterfree pointed at him. "You were wait for me!" This surprised Ash.

Butterfree nodded. "So… you want to join the team again?" asked Ash. Butterfree nodded and snugged into Ash. Ash smiled and said, "I love you have you back, but what about you mate?"

Butterfree look at her love, but look at Ash again. He look to Serena and pointed at her confused. "Free?" "Oh this is my girlfriend Serena," smiled Ash.

Butterfree was surprised to see him trainer have a mate of his own now too. Butterfree flowed over to Serena and bowed his head. Serena smiled and said, "It very nice to meet you too."

Butterfree when back other to his wife and explain things to her. Both Ash and Serena watch the couple talk, while Pikachu was the only one that really understood what they were saying.

The Pink Butterfree floated over to Serena and look her over. Serena just smile caring as she watch the Butterfree study her some. The Pink Butterfree didn't feel any danger at all and see Serena was someone that was caring, nice, and love Pokemon too.

Pink Butterfree nodded to her to her mate as Butterfree nodded to Ash. "Well, Serena, I think Butterfree's mate trues you."

This make Serena smiled brighter as she said, "Oh thank you so much." The Pink Butterfree smiled and think Serena would be a like new trainer to be with. "Free?" she asked.

"Umm?" Serena didn't understand. "Oh, I think she like to know what you do?" Ash guessed.

"Oh, I a performer," said Serena. "So no battle, but show off her skills, beauty, and I think I can make you a cute outfit too." The Pink Butterfree actually like the sound of that.

Ash grabbed Butterfree old Pokeball he still kept in his backpack and Serena grab one of her own too from her bag. Both enlarge then and held them out. Both the Butterfree lovers pushed the button and when into the Pokeballs. They wiggle once and dang.

Ash was very happy to have Butterfree back on the team again, while Serena was very happy to catch her first Kanto Pokemon too. Both knew their Butterfree would be happy, since they would still be together too back at Oak's lab too.

"So Ash where will we be going next?" asked Serena. "I got several places to go to too get more old friends, but a few other place I like to take you too, so you can catch more Pokemon too," said Ash.

Serena blushed and smiled very happy hugging her lover too. "I so excited, but how will we get to this place?" Ash just grin and said, "Just let be make a call and we be getting around everyone faster then walking."

 **Well, everyone what do you all thing? Did I do good? Please review and tell me please. Since next time, three more old friend Ash it going to have back again too. Thank you everyone for enjoy this and look forward what your all have to say too.**


	4. Old Faces part Two

Pokemon: The Road to Becoming a Master

 **Old Faces of Kanto Part Two!**

 **Greeting everyone, sorry for the long wait for this, but I hope it come out good. However, very sad news, our dog Lucy a 14 and half year old lovable Corgi dead not to long ago. She was loved by everyone in my family and it really hurt us all. I just ask one think. Just review and everyone blessing in help me feel better to get through this. I hope I did good please.**

Flying high in the sky of Kanto, Ash was fly on Pidgeot's back. As for Serena, she was riding on Ash's Charizard. Thought Charizard was being care for Ash, since Serena was his girlfriend after all.

Both were soaring and will be about to make it to the places Ash want to go too. Flying was a lot faster then walking. Make things a lot faster for Ash to get to place he need to in many place that he wanted to go to in most of the regions.

The pair arrived at Saffron City and landed. Ash thanked both of his flyer as they were happy to help. Along with being about to fly again too. After all they like Ash's idea too. Fly to place was a much faster and they get to spread their wing out too.

"So why are we hear?" asked Serena. "Is there a Pokemon you had and let go here?"

"Well, not really," said Ash rubbing the back of his head. "I befriend a Pokemon and let him here. Though think about it, I kind of regret not catch it. I was young after all."

Serena under stood and was interest in the Pokemon too. She been enjoy the Pokemon Ash had before and were all do brave and kind, which fit Ash's personality too.

The two made to the Saffron Gym, it hasn't change that much, since the last time Ash was there. Though when they when inside, that hallways was more lit up then all those years ago. When they arrive to the main battle area, Ash was shock to see the Gym Leader Sabrina because she changed quite a bit.

Her hair was shorter and at her shoulders and black now too. She curved out over the year much too. Make Ash blush some and Serena a bit jealous too. She was wearing a pink tank top with her arms, shoulders, midsection all revealing. She has a pair of think wrist bands. Along with tight white pants, a black belt with a silver buckle, and pink shoes.

Ash was shock at how much she changed. Sabrina look to them and smiled. Made Ash happy to know she was a lot more happier now too. "Hello again Ash, it nice to see you again. This much to Serena right?"

Serana look shock and said, "Wait how did you know me? I never met you before at all." Sabrina just giggle and said, "That because I'm a psychic and I can see the future some time. Not during battles, but to more other think. As for you Ash you came for him right?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, is he still around?" Sabrina smiled and said, "He is, should be coming soon."

Serena wonder who they were taking about as she felt a chill down her spine. Something appeared behind her out of being inviable. Serena felt something and turn around to see a Haunter. He then make his eyes pop out and stick his tongue out too.

Serena scream, since it was all the sudden. Haunter stop and would have laugh, but didn't this time. He didn't mean to scared you that back. He just like being a trickster to make other laugh more then scream in fear.

Sabrina said, "It Ok Serena, it how Haunter greets others, but I think he sorry to scaring you by mistake." Haunter nodded and bow himself try to be forgive.

Serena just hand her hand on her chest and was breathing. "It Ok, just never expect a Ghost time here." Ash gave Serena a hug to help her out more.

He the look to Haunter and said, "Its been a very long time. How are you?" Haunter smiled again and gave Ash two thumb up. Ash laugh and said, "That good to know."

"So it this the Pokemon you come here for?" asked Serena. "I didn't know you caught a Ghost type." Ash just rubbed the back of his head and said, "Actually no, I befriend Haunter, but never caught him. He help my win in away again Sabrina, but also help her smile again and be happy too."

"Indeed, Haunter been very help full and cheered for me," said Sabrina. "However, he didn't miss you Ash and was hoping for you to return again."

Really?" asked Ash a bit shock he look to Haunter. "Well, how about you come with me finally?" Haunter point at himself a bit surprise.

"Of course, I did regret not ask you all those year back," said Ash. Haunter had a bit of tear in his tear and felt touched about this. "Know something funny, I never caught a Ghost type at all. So you will be my first if you want to join."

Haunter laugh and clapped very happy. He felt happy to be Ash's first ghost type to join his team. Ash held a Pokeball out and Haunter fist bump it and was suck into it. It ding right away as Haunter was now Ash's.

"Well, Sabrina I wish to thank yo every much and I'm very happy to see your having doing great too," said Ash. Sabrina smiled and said, "Your very welcome and it was thank to you I very happy and enjoy battle with fun again as a Gym Leader. I wish you lucky on your journey. I sense you going to have a fun adventure and make new friend too. The same for your too Serena."

Both smiled and thank Sabrina as the left. As the left the Gym, they passed someone going into the gym. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue shoes. He also has a silver chain with a S shape skull.

The Team Skull member out of his uniform and in his normal clothes smirk as he look back and saw Ash bring out his Pidgeot and Charizard. They couple climb on the back of the Pokemon and flew off.

The Skull member smirk and said, "Hmm, you are very interesting. Let see how strong you are. Now lets see how this Kanto Gym are good as the Professor told they were."

The next day, Ash and Serena flew and land just after Celadon City. "So who up next Ash?" asked Serena.

"A Pokemon I caught and made a promise like Pidgeot, but I forget." Serena saw Ash was sad, but she hugged him and told him his Pokemon care for him very much. It was hard to see any Pokemon Ash had had own be made at him.

Ash tossed to Pokeball as return his flyers and both Scraggy and Hawlucha appeared. They group arrived at a Training Gym. They when is were a young woman saw them.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca. Do I know you? Seem familiar." Ash snicker and said, "Yea, been about 6 and a half years."

Rebecca blink and said, "Oh it you. I remember now. Hold on I'll get my father." Rebecca when to the back, while Ash, Serena, and the Pokemon waited. Thought both Scraggy and Hawlucha look around and found some punching bags. Scraggy when to do and used Headbutt on it, while Hawlucha was punching and striking his.

Soon a muscular middle age man come with and said, "Ash right? Good to see you again." "It nice to see you again too Anthony," said Ash.

Anthony look to see Ash two fighting time. "Hmm, I Scraggy and I believe that's at Hawlucha. Most impressive Pokemon, a Fighting/Dark and a Fighting/Flying! Don't see those everyday."

"Yea, both are strong, but I guess you know why I here too right?" asked Ash. Anthony laugh hand said, "Of course, I believe he'll be happy to see you again. Yo Primeape there someone here to see you."

Walk out of the back training room was a Primeape. He has his P1 belt too still. Thought when Primeape saw Ash his trainer, he became very shocked.

Serena took her Pokedex out to get info. ' _Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time.'_

"Wow!" Serena was shock that this was one of Ash's Pokemon in the past. Seem a bit scary to her. Ash smiled and said, "Hey Primeape it great to see you again. I hope you can please forgive for taking so long to finally come back for you."

Primeape the rushing to Ash as he ready himself for a punch or something. However, Primeape actually grabbed Ash and hugged him. His eyes were all soft and happy too. This made Ash smiled and said, "Also got you a gift too."

Primeape was curious at this and let his trainer got. Ash grabbed his backpack and open in. He then pulled out his first hat he wore when he started his journey and put it on Primate's head. Primeape was very shock by that, since he did like that hat.

"I wore many hat after this one, but I thought you would have liked it, since you like it before," said Ash. Primeape got all tear eye again missing be with his trainer so much and could wait to join again, since that's why Ash was here.

Thought first Primeape look to the other to half fighting time that much have been Ash's too. Scraggy come up to Primeape to greet him, his way which was using Headbutt at Primeape.

Everyone sweat drop and got a bit worry how Primeape would react to that. To those shock, Primeape burst out laughing and patted Scraggy on the head. See he was young and Primeape would hurt a young Pokemon at all.

Then Primeape look to Hawlucha and her look back to Primeape too. Both come to each other and look each other over see both can tell they were very strong too. The two Pokemon started to talk and it seem Hawlucha as tell Primeape about some of it battles too.

Primeape was impressed and would like to test out how strong Hawlucha was too. Which Hawlucha didn't mind about that at all either. Hawlucha held his fist out as Primeape look at it for a moment before hold his out two and both fist bump.

Ash smiled see the two would be friends, but would help each other get strong too. Anthony return Primeape's Pokeball back to Ash and said, "That care of Primeape, he was a great Pokemon and you going to be impressed they many things he learn too."

"Thank you very much," said Ash getting the Pokeball back. "You really Primeape to join be again and get into many battle?" Primeape rise his arms and was excited for strong opponents to test his strength out too.

The group left with another old friend back too. Ash thought and asked if Serena want to have some fun. Serena like that idea of having some fun and would like too. Ash smiled returning his fighters and bring out his flyers too. He also need to call Oak, but wait when they get to were they were going to go.

The next day was a bright, warm, and perfect day on one of the beaches of Cinnabar Island. Ash was wear a black part of swim trunks. He was look slightly more muscular then he used to too. Next him was Serena in a pink two piece swim suit. She really curved out over the years too make her very attractive.

Along with them were Ash's water Pokemon. Of course Pikachu was with them too after all. Squirtle, Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott, Palpitoad, and Greninja were all excited too. Most of them have seen the ocean for a long time or at all.

"Well, everyone today a day to have fun and relax if you like," said Ash to his Pokemon. "Do what you like, but please don't into fights and do something troublesome too." His Pokemon nodded and cried out with excitement.

Serena smiled and grabbed Ash's arm. "Come one Ash let get some ice cream and after have fun together." Ash grin and like that very much. Both will swim and enjoy themselves together too.

After getting ice cream the couple when and look around as how all the Pokemon were doing. Pikachu was relaxing in an inner tube with a glass of orange juice with a straw. Both Ash and Serena snicker at him enjoy himself a bit too much. Still Pikachu deserved it after all he done to help Ash out so much too.

With Squirtle, Totodile, and Oshawott the three water starter were working together building a sand castle together. Also with make a trench around it too, not what the water of the ocean ruin it. The three been great friend too. Squirtle was still the cool on have his sunglasses on and try to impressed some female water types.

Totodile was just having fun building and dancing too. Seem other water types enjoy him and his dancing too. As for Oshawott, he just enjoy building the sand castle and making it awesome too. So Ash would be very impressed with his work too.

Serena just giggled how cute and funny they were. Ash really did catch great Pokemon with fun personalities too. She hope she get some that are fun and kind too.

Next they look to Kingler, Corphish, and Palpitoad. They were in the ocean and having a fun splashing fight again each other. Kingler and Corphish used their powerful claws, but Palpitoad used his strong tail to fight back.

Both Kingler and Corphish have become the best of friend, heck they were like brother almost too. After all they were crustacean type after all. Now Ash had a bit of regret not catch another current Pokemon in Kalos.

As for Palpitoad, Ash was happy he was having a good time and made friends too. He was a bit worry at first, but seem this other Water type care about one another and become great team mates and friends too.

Buizel of course was training himself like always. Doing punch and kick, while other wild or trainers Pokemon were around watching him. Buizel was very determined to be at the top like Charizard, Sceptile, and Krookodile. He was to the strongest water type of Ash's team. His current rival was Greninja. Still Buizel was going to stop training until he was the strong one of them.

Ash just shook his head know how Buizel is like, but he let his do what he wanted to do. Just wish he relax sometime still. Serena, just smiled know Ash has great Pokemon, Buizel was one that want to be at the top like others.

As for Greninja, both Ash and Serena were shock and amazed what he was doing. Seem he got a surfboard and was ninja surfing. It was something very rare to see, but just amazing too. Greninja seemed to be enjoy himself too having fun.

Ash and Serena just smiled and very happy all the Pokemon were having fun. Ash when to join Kingler, Corphish, and Palpitoad in their fun, while Serena, join Squirtle, Totodile, and Oshawott in help them.

For the next few hours, Ash, Serena, and the Pokemon were all have so much fun. Thought to far out Ash look and saw a pod of Lapras passing by. He smiled miss his own.

Though the leading Lapras look over and then starting talking to the pods. Another Lapras seem to took lead of the pod as they swam off, while Ash saw the one Lapras swim to shore. Once there, Ash was shocked, "Lapras is that you!"

Lapras cried in joy as her nuzzle again Ash so very happy to see him again. "But what about you Pod?" Ash asked. Lapras shook her head and smiled.

She let another Lapras just as old as she was to take over being leader. Now Lapras could be with her trainer again and have fun. Ash smiled very happy and said, "I so happy to have you back again. Here meet Serena my girlfriend."

"Hello there, nice to see Ash have another female too and a very gentle and smart one of that," Lapras blushed, but nuzzle to Serena so her how nice she was and for the kind words too.

Soon the other Pokemon come to greet her too. Pikachu was happy to see another old teammate and friend again too. Squirtle as a bit disappointed, since he wish Ash have a female water type of him to get better. Still he was nice to Lapras, just she was not is type. Kingler was nice too greet her back to the team. Totodile got on Lapras back and did her fun dance. It as both funny and cute, which Lapras didn't mind at her, since she laugh too.

Corphish waved his claw in greeting her. Buizel greeted her too, but was nice. He didn't see a rival water type in her, so he could be nice to her. Oshawott greeted her and climb on top of her head too. She didn't mind him as he greeted her too. Palpitoad welcome her too and Greninja was bowing and very honor to meet another old member of Ash's team in the past too.

After introduction were over, they all want back to playing again too. Ash still had Lapras old Pokeball in his backpack. He'll catch her again later, but for now fun time. Ash and Serena, with the small Pokemon were ride on Lapras having much fun.

Back over to the bleach, lay on a beach long chair was a familiar brown hair man with a silver chain with a skull S one it. He was wearing sunglass and a pair of dark blue swim truck too. By his side lay back too was his loyal Bisharp. Have a good rest relax too.

The Team Skull member smirk see Ash with another Pokemon too. Seem he had a quite a large collect of strong look water type. A good thing for the future, but for now just some relax time. Grabbing a cool drink to enjoy himself too. Ash was going to be an opponent he was looking forward to battle again in the future.

 **There another chapter done and the remaining Kanto members have return to join Ash. Next time, Ash and Serena are going to travel to some place first before leaving to Johto. Ash got a few Pokemon there he want to join with him too. I hope this was good and you all enjoyed it please.**


	5. New Faces of Kanto

Pokemon: The Road to Becoming a Master

 **New Faces of Kanto**

 **First think I would like to say is thank you to everyone that review. I hope this chapter is good enjoy to net thinks in Kanto before going back to Johto. I thought this catches out hard and I hope the fan like it. Keep the review up and I continue to surprise the fans with events and new team mates join the Team.**

 **Also more bad news all. We plan to buy a new puppy, but the site my sister found was a scam one that took away 300 dollars. So my sister heart break for being trick like that and now we are not getting another dog just yet now.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done, I just very depressing and alone. So sorry all for the long wait and most like more long wait, since I just can't write much anymore, since my depression make me.**

Today Ash and Serena were in Mt. Moon. A good place to catch some new Pokemon and it was place for them to be alone with each other too. The couple were walking in the cave look around for some Pokemon to catch.

Ash had his buddy Pikachu on his shoulder like half them time. As for Serena, she had her first Pokemon Braixen walking by her side.

"You think we find some good Pokemon here?" asked Serena. Ash thought about it and said, "A few I hope, only been here a few time, but I remember some good Pokemon to catch. Their at least one that interestes me, but for you. I believe there be some good for you."

"Ok," smiled Serena and the lucky happen and found a Pokemon. It was a Paras. "There that look like a good one for you Serena," said Ash.

Serena held her Pokedex out. _'Paras has parasitic mushrooms growing on its back called tochukaso. They grow large by drawing nutrients from this Bug Pokémon host. They are highly valued as a medicine for extending life.'_

"Hmm Ok," nodded Serena. "I bug type would be good and it cute too. Let so it Braixen!" "Braix!" Nodded her starter and puller her twig out of her furry tail.

The Paras saw Braixen and was a bit scared. Braixen wasn't one that look like a threat, but it was still a fire type and that scared the bug out. Paras attack first and used Stun Spore to paralyze and get away.

"Braixen use Flamethrower!" said Serena. Braixen point her twig forward and unleash a blast of fire, which burn the Stun Spore out and hit the Paras. After Para was down and burn.

"Oh, did I over do it?" asked Serena a bit worry. Ash look at this and said, "Maybe a little, but it can't be help sometime." Serena nodded and grabbed a Pokeball out of her bag and tossed it.

The Pokeball hit Paras and was absorbed into it. The Pokeball wiggle three time, but made a dung sound showing Serena she could it. "Wow, I did it!" said Serena happy and pick up her new Paras' Pokeball.

"Nicely done," said Ash. "Let continue on and look around for more Pokemon." Right!" nodded Serena as she was pump up for another catch.

The two travel a bit more and soon Ash found the Pokemon he was looking for. He saw a Sandshrew. "You ready Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Pika!" nodded Pikachu ready for a battle.

Sandshrew saw the humans and the electric time challenging him. Sandshrew didn't seem worry at all and be an easy win for him. He face Pikachu and ready to battle.

Serena used her Pokedex, since she hasn't see all the different Pokemon like Ash has. _'_ _Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.'_

The Sandshrew yelled out and when at Pikachu with back to back Scratch attack. "Agility Pikacku!" said Ash. Pikachu start to dodge Sandshrew attacks with his great speed.

Sandshrew slash the ground to use a Sand Attack on Pikacku, but that only annoyed Pikachu. "Quick Attack!" said Ash. Pikachu charged at Sandshrew in a burt of speed and tackle right into him.

Sandshrew grunted in pain and wasn't done yet. He cruel up in a ball and used Rollout. Ash smirk and said, "Dodge my jumping Pikachu and come down with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jump as Sandshrew passed over, but he come down with Iron Tail right on Sandshrew. Sandshrew was knock out and in a small crater.

Seeing his chance, Ash grab a Pokeball out of his backpack and tossed it. It hit the Sandshrew and absorbed it inside. The ball started wiggling a bit, but stop and ding.

Ash walked up and pick it up. "Good work Pikachu." "Pika!" Pikachu smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, that the Pokemon I want to get," said Ash. "If you like to find another we can." Serena smiled and nodded, but look to her side she saw a curious Clefairy stand there and watch everything that happen.

Serena kneed down and said, "Hello there. Aren't you cute." This made Clefairy blush a bit. "You where watch too huh? You know you can come with me if you like. I think you would enjoy doing performances very much."

Clefairy look at Serena see she was very nice, caring, and trustworthy human. Along with have a brightly smile too. Clefairy nodded feel going with this young woman would be fun.

"Wow really, how great!" said Serena. "Let learn a bit more about you too."

Serena grabbed her Pokedex out. _"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other."_

"Aww the so cute," smiled Serena and held a Pokeball out. The Clefairy poke the button and was absorbed into it. It shook twice, but ding after. "Wow, I got two Pokemon in one day!"

Ash came over and said, "Congratulation! You become a great trainer Serena. Keep it up and you have many new friends by your side." Serena smiled bright as she like the very much. The two left Mt. Moon and ready to continue around Kanto some more.

* * *

The next day, the couple were in Gringey City, though it look a lot better then it did before. "Wow, I can't believe how much this place changed," said Ash. "It used to be bad, but now it feel like a good clean city."

"Wow, really?" asked Serena. Ash nodded and said, "Yep, this is where I catch Muk right buddy?"

Next to Pikachu was Muk. Ash brought his lover hugging Muk along to where it used to live. "So Muk we need to do some training later. Get you some powerful move other the Sludge Bomb."

"Muk Muk!" Muk nodded. Ash took out his Pokedex and said, "Let see… Sludge Wave sound too. Oh, Gunk Shot too! Poison Jab…Toxic… still need other move just in case right."

Muk nodded again interesting too. "Well, then move like Minimize and Acid Armor would be good , you can learn move like Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Dark Pulse from TMs. Wow, I try to buy some of those for you Muk, we make you power and stronger."

Muk couldn't help to grabbed and hug his trainer with excitement. He want to be stronger too and help Ash win many future battle too. Ash just laugh, while Serena giggled at this. Pikachu's ear twitch as look over to see something watch them.

"Pika?" "Huh? What the matter buddy," asked Ash after Muk was done hugging. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed.

It was reveal to be a Magnemite that come out of hidden and floated over to the group. "Wow, a Magnemite!" said Serena using her Pokdex. _"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units at its sides. These waves block gravity. This Pokémon becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted."_

"What a minute… aren't you the Magnemite feel for Pikachu when he was sick?" asked Ash. The Magnemite floated there and nodded.

"What it fell for Pikachu?" asked Serena. "Isn't it a genderless Pokemon? I find it wield." Ash nodded and said, "Yea it was, but after Pikachu got better it lost interest."

Pikachu was talk with Magnemite as they were getting to know one another. Pikachu ask how life been for Magnemite and Pikachu tell about a few of his adventure with his trainer that interested Magnemite.

"Well, it was nice to see you again," said Ash. "Come one let go and do some training." Muk Muk!" Muk agreed.

However as the walked away the Magnemite followed them. "Huh?" Ash look back to see it following them. "What are you following?"

Pika Pika Pikachu!" Ash look at his buddy and said, "Oh you told it about some of our adventure and it got interesting?" Pikachu nodded.

"Hmm, know I never did catch another electric time at all," said Ash frowning. "Feel like that wasn't a smart move only have Pikachu. Know would you come if you like Magnemite. I don't mind and would be happy to have you part of them team."

Magnemite then started to float around the group look and study them out. After Magnemite float in front of Ash and nodded. "Ok then," Ash grabbed a Pokeball and tapped in on Magnemite. It was sent in and the ball shook one before bing.

"Wow, my first new electric type!" said Ash. "This feel great." "Well, let keep up the fun Ash and continue our fun Ok?" asked Serena. Ash nodded as the group let to do an hour of train with Muk and with his new Magnemite too.

* * *

The next day the couple were in Grampa Canyon. Ash and Charizard were talk about something as they were try to figure something out. Serena stood off to the side confused, but she also have Infernape and Krookodile with her just as confused at what their trainer and team mate were doing.

"Is it over there?" asked Ash. Charizard shook his head and pointed somewhere else. "No, it not there," said Ash.

Serena look at them and asked, "Ash what are you doing?" "Hold on Serena, we are busy just wait please," said Ash.

Serena puffer her cheek in a bit of a upset, but at least he said please and wasn't rude at all. She was happy to have such a nice boyfriend.

"Ok, I think there is where I was being hold right?" Ash pointed to a mountain side. "You you were standing here right?" Charizard nodded. "So if we look…" Ash and Charizard pointed until they pointed at the same area. I was a bit hard to see, but it was not normal ground at all. More like a bunch of rocks that were place right make it hard to know if a hole used to be there.

"Infernape and Krookodile please use Dig there," asked Ash. Both nodded and did so. Serena come over and asked, "Ash what are you doing?"

"Something I remember that really happen and wasn't a dream at all," said Ash serious. "Just wait and see." Serena nodded as the two waited now. After a few minutes, Infernape and Krookodile pop their head out of the large hole.

"Did you find something?" asked Ash. Both nodded making Ash smiled that he was right. "Charizard can you help please?" Charizard nodded and grabbed Ash and Serena in each of his arm and flew down the holes.

Soon they were in an underground cave. Ash return both Infernape and Krookodile thank them for their help. "What is this place?" asked Serena.

"Well, it was a hidden cave that I was seven years back," said Ash. Charizard let out a roar as it echo thought out the cave. Soon both Ash and Charizard wait for something if it was still here.

Serena was just confused wonder what happen. However, she didn't know two figure were behind her and look at her. Before Serena knew it something grabbed onto her legs. One felt slimy with many tentacles, while the other was hard and a bit sharp.

Serena the just scream loud. Ash and Charizard look back and were a bit surprised. Attached to each of her sexy legs were an Omanyte one her left and a Kabuto on her right. Both have bland look as if they were acting normal.

Ash and Charizard watch Serena starting running around crazy and yelling, "Get Them Off!" Ash and Charizard sweat drop at this, since both the fossil Pokemon didn't seem fazed at all with her running around with them still holding one to her. Still with bland face just blinking.

Serena finally fell on the ground. This worry Ash as both the two fossil Pokemon let go of her and crawled in front of her. When Serena fell her Pokedex slip out and spoke.

 _"Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. Omanyte is one of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokémon that have been regenerated from fossils by people. If attacked by an enemy, it withdraws itself inside its hard shell._

 _Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon. Though this Pokémon is now believed to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer."_

Serena groan and she look up to see the two Pokemon stared at her with bland eyes and were a bit too close too. Serena screamed again as she tossed her bag up. Then out of it, two Pokeball come flying out.

They all watch the ball come falling down and bounce on the shells of the fossils Pokemon to enlarge then hit on them against as they were absorbed into Pokeballs. They shook for a bit until the stop and ding.

Serena just stared at the two Pokemon she just catch in a weird way again. Ash was a bit shocked too as how lucky Serena as been and the Pokemon she been catch too.

However, things got serious as a roar was hear through out the cave. Charizard narrowed his eyes and roar back. Soon flying out from the deep part of the cave was an Aerodactyl.

Ash narrowed his eyes and said, "So you still around. That Good because I going to make you mine!" Aerodactyl glared at the human the she remember years back and the same Charizard too.

Aerodactyl let out another roar as she flew at them, but Charizard took flight too as the started to fight. However, they cave was big, but not big enough to battle in. Seeing the hole, Aerodactyl flew out to freedom.

Charizard grabbed Ash and Serena after she grabbed her two Pokeballs and flew out too with them. Put them down, Charizard flew up to face the Aerodactyl now.

Serena held her Pokedex out to learn more. _"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times."_

Charizard launched a Flamethrower, but Aerodactyl dodged it. Charizard did it several more time as Aerodactyl dodged, but one hit her and she roar out. Wasn't that effected, but Ash and Serena watch below. Ash had trust in Charizard and let him to his own thing.

Aerodactyl counter attack as she used Ancient Power. Surrounded herself in white energy and creating a silver energy ball. She launch it at Charizard and hit him. It was very effect, but Charizard was strong then that to be taken down that easy.

He flew in as his tail glowed light blue and used Dragon Tail on Aerodactyl right in the head. Aerodactyl roar as it surround herself in white aura and used Iron Head and slam right into Charizard.

Chiarzard roar more louder to not lose against her. Launching a DragonBreath on Aerodactyl as green and yellow beam hit hard. Charizard move in to one of his finishing move, but Aerodactyl counter by using Crunch and bit hard on Charizard's left arm.

Charizard grind his teeth in pain and glare at Aerodactyl. He clutched his right claw and surround it into fire and used a Fire Punch that hit Aerodactyl right on the side of her head. Which also force her to let her go.

Both look like they were getting very tired and the battle was starting to come to an end too. Aerodactyl used her strongest to launch a powerful Hyper Beam blast at Charizard. However, he swiftly dodged it and move into for his finishing move.

Charizard grabbed Aerodactyl then flew up higher and then strong to fly around into a circle. After a few time of this, he flew back down and slam Aerodactyl down very hard with his best Seismic Toss.

Ash and Serena cover their face as a cloud of dust blew over them. After it started to clear, as they saw Charziard still standing, but panting heavy. While Aerodactyl was knock out on the ground. Ash took action quickly and throw a Pokeball as her.

Aerodactyl was hit and absorbed into it. The Pokeball started to wiggled around a few time. Until it ding, Ash then when over and pick it up. "Excellent job Charizard, you did a great job right Pikachu?"

Pikachu been on Ash shoulder the whole time and gave a thumb up, which Charizard return it. "Well, see we both caught some impressed Pokemon huh?" asked Ash.

"Yea, interesting one," said Serena a bit nervous about her two new Pokemon. Ash returned his Charizard and the couple pick to walk to the nearest town to rest and get their Pokemon head up at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Serena were at the last place they want to go to in Kanto. They were in the Safari Zone now and got several Safari Ball to use to catch Pokemon, which they will later transfer into normal Pokeballs later.

Ash with Pikachu by his side were stand on top of a hill in the Safari Zone. "I back and this time I will not make the same mistake like years before!" Ashe point out proudly and Pikachu did too.

Serena was in the back sweatdrop at how Ash was acting and said, "What are you doing?" Ash blushed and point his index fingers together. "Well, this is the place I caught 30 Tauros."

Serena rises a brow and asked, "How did you catch 30?" Ash hung his head down and said, "They ran in front of me every time I try to catch a Pokemon."

That made Serena feel bad and hopefully he won't have that problem at all, since didn't seem to be any Tauros around. Soon the two or three counting Pikachu when off. The rule was they couldn't use their own Pokemon to battle. Hopefully they be about to maybe talk some Pokemon in join or be very lucky as they been before.

The couple were just walking around and look for Pokemon they felt like would be good on their team. The look for a good five minutes, but saw the bushes shaking. They look between to see a Nidoran and Nidoran nuzzling each other.

Serena used her Pokedex to get info on them. ' _Nidoran_ _, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran_ _has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn._

 _Nidoran_ _, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran_ _has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.'_

"Aww, they're are so cute!" said Serena. Making the Nidoran see then humans. The male Nidoran stood before his mate and protect her and acted a been hostile.

Ash stood before Serena and said, "Hey there don't you try anything Mister!" Both Ash and Nidoran glared at each other. However, Serena said, "Ash you don't need to be over protective. I'm Ok?" The female Nidoran say something the same too her mate.

There was a moment of silent as Ash and Serena saw the two Nidoran were a bit like them and the same to the Pokemon see them humans too.

"So if we are so the same how about coming with us," asked Serena to the Nidoran as the look at the humans. "Hmm, you know I have to agree," said Ash. "Seem we have the same with the Nidoran here. I think it a good ideas how about joining use?"

Both the Nidoran started to talk to each other and after a few minutes both nodded and agreement. Using their Safari Balls, Ash and Serena tapped on each of the Nidoran and both were sucked in and ding right away.

Both trainers smiled at their first catches and continue on look around too. Soon the saw a Rhyhorn eat grass and not really pay attention at all. Ash look to Serena and said, "How about you catch this one. I already thought a Rhyhorn would be good for you."

"It just because my mom has done isn't it?" asked Serena. Ash waved his hands and shook his head. "No, I just thought it was a good Pokemon for you that all."

"Well, Ok, I just need to know," said Serena and smiled to her love. She grabbed on of her Safari Ball and tossed it. It hit the Rhyhorn and was sucked into it. Falling to the ground it wiggled three time and then ding.

Serena walk up and pick it up. "That was… easy." Ash nodded and said, "Well, some Pokemon and layback I think. So it easy to catch them. Still they could be strong after some good training."

Serena nodded, but she and Ash then heard something. It was a cry. "What's that?" asked Serena. "Should like Pokemon," said Ash. "Lets find out."

Both ran off and followed where the crying was coming from. Soon the couple arrived and found and a young Cubone cry out.

Serena used her Pokedex, _'Cubone, Lonely Pokémon. Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds.'_

"Aww are you Ok?" asked Serena worry. The Cubone look at her and held his bone at her and glare. "Serena be careful," said Ash. "It might be young, but it still dangerous."

"I know, but something bad much have happy to this little guy and it sadden me see him like this," said Serena sad. The Cubone look at her and lower his bone see the woman was not a threat to him. Yet still, he lost his mother and it hurt so much.

Serena then asked, "Can I hold you and give you at hug?" The Cubone look at her never seen a human that was so caring and nice. He could help to nodded. Serena gentle grabbed him and hold him in her arms and hugged him.

Cubone felt a bit better and snuggle against Serena enjoy this. Serena smiled and said, "There are you feeling a bit better?" Cubone nodded and felt a bit more happy.

"How about I take care of you?" asked Serena. "I don't want to leave you all alone here and seem you need someone to give you love and caring. I enjoy help you and join my team."

Cubone look at this kind hearted sweet young woman never knew there were humans like this. He could help to smile and huge again Serena as a yes. It made Serena happy to help the little Cubone out very much.

Ash smile too, but now need to try to catch some new Pokemon Already two behind Serena and truthfully he felt like two more will be good enough for him too.

They walk a bit more, until the hear brushes shake and stepping out was a Scyther. It was stretching out and look to see the two humans with a Pikachu and Cubone.

"Wow, a Scyther!" said Ash. "A Pokemon I really like to catch!" Hearing that Scyther raised his blade arms up.

Serena held her Pokedex out. _'Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.'_

"Umm, Ash you think that a good idea?" asked Serena nervous. "Remember you can't battle here at all." Ash held his Safari Ball, but frown as he lower it. "You right, a Pokemon that strong would be hard to catch just by throwing a ball at."

Scyther was a bit surprise and lower his arms, but kept his eyes on Ash. "Then I fight it myself!" said Ash seriously.

Serena look at him worry and said, "Ash you can't!" Ash stood their quite, but look at his own hand. "No, I can I have the power of Arua on my side. Though I not sure how to use it completely, but I do have it."

Serena look a bit scared and very worry to her love. Scyther seem to look at Ash surprised to hear he was an Aura Using human. Scyther thought back when he was young and remember about his Scizor grandfather yell him about his adventure when he was young and was own by an Aura Guardian be he let Scizor go because of his old age.

Scyther the approached Ash, but not to fight or harm him. Ash look at Scyther see that too and asked, "You seem interesting in me now huh? You like to come with me?"

Scyther nodded and smirk. Ash smirk back and felt the will be a good team. Ash enlarge the Safari Ball and tapped it on Scyther and was absorbed inside. It only wiggled once before dinging.

"Well, I'm such your going to have fun train a Scyther," said Serena still rocking Cubone around a bit, which he like. Ash nodded and said, "I know, still I feel like one more catch and be good here."

"Ok," said Serena. Soon both were off again. Thought the looking around for a while, but no Pokemon that interested Ash at all.

Soon they found a lake with a waterfall on a small mountain side going into the lake. Both removed their shoes and socks to rest their feet into the nice cool water, while lay on their backs. Pikachu had his tail in the water too while lay on his stomach. Cubone just lay next to Serena side having a little nap.

Both Ash and Serena felt very relax and enjoying this very much too. Holding hands and enjoy being together. Thought was they didn't know what something was under the water and looking at the pair of feet very curious.

"OH!" gasped Serena. "What is it?" asked Ash.

"Just I felt like something just poke me in the water," said Serena. "Thought felt soft."

"Huh that… Wow!" gasped Ash. "Yea, just felt something just touch my feet too."

Both got the feet out of the water and look in the lake. Soon a head of a Dratini with very curious eyes was look at the two of them.

Serena used her Pokedex, _'Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.'_

"Wow what a rare sight to see one," said Serena in awe. "It's so cute too." Ash was look at the Dratini and move a bit closer to the edge of the lake.

"Hello there," said Ash. Dratini cooled out and hello too. Ash smiled and said, "You seem curious. How are you?"

Dratini moved closer to Ash look at him more. Ash held his hand out, but no to close to scare the Dratini. She look at him and then nuzzle her shout into his hand. Ash started to rub her and Dratini cooled out enjoy being touch caring by the young human man.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked Ash. "You seem a bit alone and I enjoy have you on my team. Help you get stronger too."

Dratini stared at this young man, never meant a human that was so caring, nice, and give her a change to pick to go or not with him. Dratini cooled out and nodded.

Ash smiled and used his Safari Ball to tip Dratini on the forehead and she was absorbed in and it dang right away.

"Well, I think we are done here," said Ash. Serena nodded and said, "I wonder if it be Ok to take Cubone out with catching him?"

"I think if we explain things we would be about to," said Ash. The two the walked off ready to head off to a Pokemon Center for the rest of the day and night too. Transfer the new Pokemon into Pokeball and continue their journey still too.

 **It finally done despite being very depressed. Please review and help me out. I need the motivation and kindness of others that like me to continue on. So next time will be going into Johto. I just hope I can do it, because I'm not sure if I be about to.**


	6. Johto Old and New

Pokemon: The Road to Becoming a Master

 **Old and New Faces of Johto!**

 **Hello everyone, I'm very sorry it too so long to get this done. Again, I'm a very depressed person and sadly have no friend to help me out to feel happy or motivated too. Hopefully your review will help a little and give me enough to continue and do Hoenn chapter next. Other then that please review and help a broken person like me that just want friends and to feel happy.**

 **Sorry everyone, it took me so long. For my sadden, depression, and being broken hearted and unable to write. Also Please, Can you all look at my other story 'Travel of Hollows'? I work very hard on the last chapter and I really like some reviews on it too please.**

 **Merry Christmas and Holiday everyone along with a Happy New Year too! I hope your all happy to get the Jotho chapter done before the year over. Things for me have got busy now I got a job at Krogers and I sadly got sick, but I pulled through for all that care and want to read more. All I ask for you all to review and tell what you all think of this events that happen and the Johto Pokemon catch? Hopefully 2018 be a new year of new and more chapter.**

Both Ash and Serena, were current in a forest near Fuchsia City. Serena was a bit confused and asked, "Ash I thought we were going to Johto?"

"We will," said Ash. "I just remember another Pokemon I feel like I should get before leaving. After all just take up most like a few hours to get to Johto. So no need to rush just yet."

Serena nodded and look to Pikachu being the one leading. His cheek spark a bit and seem he was looking for a Pokemon. The same type? That had to be it. Serena, believe Ash want to get more electric type now. Feel, Pikachu his main partner, but he still want to be a Master after all. One electric type now very good, so having more to own and train will make Ash feel more better as a trainer.

Soon Pikachu spark more then before and seem he found something. Ash and Serena saw the bushes shaking. Then walking out was an Elekid. Serena used her Pokedex to get some info.

 _'Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary.'_

Elekid look to the group and then when up to Pikachu. Spark were coming off each other at one another as the were communicating to each other. Pikachu held one of his little paws out. Elekid look at it for a bit and remember this Pikachu help him years back. Being nice she held his own hand out too. When they touched a spark of friendship between them.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" "Bi Bi Bi?" Both Pikachu and Elekid talked as Pikachu was tell about Ash. Elekid become interested.

After they finish talk Pikachu when to Ash as he kneed down. "So?" Pikachu nodded and Elekid come up too.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball and held it out. Elekid touched it button and when into it. It dug right away and Ash smiled. "Thank you Pikachu." Pikachu just waved it off, since he always like help and having more type like him help out too.

"Anyway Serena now we can go to Johto," said Ash. Serena smiled and nodded.

For the rest of the day Ash and Serena rode on Charizard and Pidgeot. They arrived at Cherrygrove City and when to the Pokemon Center for the night.

* * *

For the next two day, Ash and Serena travel around Johto. Serena was about to catch herself four new female Pokemon that was perfect for her. First was a Togepi, which made Ash smiled give him flashback to Misty's.

Next was Mareep. An electric type that Ash felt was a very good Pokemon for Serena. Next was a cute Hoppip, and last was a Snubbull. Each one Serena loved very much and become nice and caring too. Which the Pokemon become loyal and caring back to their trainers too.

Ash felt very happy for Serena, but now he need to get into the catch mood now. He was ready to gain new friends and partner to help train to become stronger and be part of the growing family too.

In the middle of the forest, Ash and Serena were setting up camp for the night that was going to come in a several hours. Ash's current Pokemon he had with him were Heracross, Bayleef, Totodile, and Quilava.

Think were going good until Pikachu stop and his ear rise up. Ash look to him and asked, "Something wrong buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and listen and poked to some blushed. Ash look and asked, "Something coming huh?" Pikachu nodded again make all the other Pokemon come to their trainer and wait to see what coming.

The blushes started to shake and burst out was a Sharmory. It screeched out stretching it wings out. He look at Ash and his Pokemon with a glare and Ash could tell in wasn't going to leave peace either.

"You want a fight huh?" smirked Ash. "Quilava let give it a battle and see if its worth catching too." Quilava smiled and nodded and he move forward and was ready for a battle.

Serena held out her Pokdex to get some info on it. _'Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor-sharp. Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely in the sky. Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges.'_

Sharmory glared at Quilava as he screeched out again and took flight to make things hard for Quilava. Quilava wasn't faze by this at all and smirk looking forward in winning this battle.

Skarmory started with a Swift attack, but Quilava used his own Swift attack as was. A fury of stars were hitting each others. Seeing this was not working, Skarmory used Air Slash at Quilava.

Quilava used his Quick Attack to dodge, but also ran up a tree and jump off it. He slam into Skarmory getting a hit it, but it only make the steel bird mad. Land on the ground, Quilava looked up and saw Skarmory coming again. His talons were glowing show he was using Metal Claw.

Using Agility, Quilava move side to side dodging as Skarmory strike with his talons. Then Quilava use a Flamethrower at Skarmory to hurt it badly. Then Quilava jump back and charged forward into a Flame Wheel attack the nailed into Skarmory again.

Skarmory hit the ground hard, but still got back up despite the injures he had. Screeching out again and fly at Quilava with a Steel Wing. Quilava dogged out of the way by jump over Skarmory's wing.

Fly up high and now above Quilava, Skarmory open his mouth and charged up a Flash Cannon. Quilava narrowed his eyes, but stood his ground. Skarmory then fired the silver beam of energy down.

The blast hit Quilava make Skarmory think he had once, but too his surprise Quilava was still stand and his flame burn strong still. Pointing his flame up, Quilava unleashed a powerful Eruption attack at Skarmory and hit it dead on.

Skarmory screeched out in pain as it come crashing down. Ash grabbed a Pokball and tossed at the defeat Steel Bird. It was absorbed into and the Pokeball started to shake. Everyone wait and have three shakes when by it ding.

Ash smiled and said, "Great battling Quilava." Quilava smiled and felt good too. Ash grabbed his new Sharmory's ball and put it away.

Serena come up and said, "Wow Ash you doing so great." Ash just smiled and said, "Thank you very much, but it my Pokemon that do such hard work."

"Of course, you were amazing out there," said Serena. Quilava juts smiled feeling so happy how strong he was getting.

Soon the day when on and the two trainer set up camp for the night in a good clearing. Ash started a campfire and Serena open her back being gram cracker, marshmallow, and chocolate bars too for them to make s'mores.

Ash just lick his lick look forward to have a few of those, but first he quick found so stick for them to use too. Both also wanted their Pokemon to join in having s'mores too.

Serena let out her Braixen, Omanyte, Kabuto, Cubone, Mareep, and Hoppip. Though both her Omanyte and Kabuto sudden grabbed onto Serena's legs. Serena shiver at Omanyte's slimy touch, while Kabuto's claws were a bit sharp poking into her.

Serena was about to pull them off tell then to stop doing that, but both Pokemon just stared at her with a blank look. Just made Serena sigh out question how she always getting some of the weird behaving Pokemon.

Ash just chuckled to himself. Pikachu was out like always, but he also released his Quilava, Bayleef, Totodile, Dratini, and Elekid. Pikachu and Elekid become very good friends. Quilava just stretched out, Bayleef lay herself down next to Ash and rubbed her head again him, Totodile did his little dance, and Dratini slither over to Ash and up his back until she was lay over his shoulder and back of his neck too.

Ash smiled patting Dratini how caring it was and loyal too. Still a bit shy, but not when Ash is around. Soon everyone got a stick in away. Ash and Serena had one each. Pikachu and Elekid as well able to hope one. Totodile was hold one as was Bayleef with her vines. Braixen and Cubone did too, but the others that couldn't hold was just sat next to their trainer or fell Pokemon as they started roasting marshmallows.

Ash and Serena were enjoy eating the s'mores they made. Pikachu and Elekid just cooled in the delicious taste of having a gooey melt marshmallow in their mouth to eat. Most of the other Pokemon did the same just eating a marshmallow, thought some also had chocolate with their marshmallow or had their trainer make a s'mores for them to enjoy too.

However, a noise was hear as everyone look at a near by brush starting to shake. The Pokemon all got themselves ready to protect their trainers. Soon come out was a Houndour, but Ash stood and look a bit surprised at the Dark Fire Dog.

Serena took her Pokedex out to get info. _'Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled.'_

It had a scar above his right eye and an X scar on his left side of his face. "What I remember you," said Ash walked up to it and kneeling down too. Houndour look at Ash and sniffed starting at the human he meant several years ago.

Ash rubbed Houndour as he enjoy it very good. "So what are you doing here?" asked Ash. "Where is your pack?"

Houndour look down sad and whined too. Ash frowned and said, "Did you get challenged by a member of your pack and get defeated?" Houndour nodded look down still sad.

"I'm getting they kick you out too," said Ash. Houndour felt very sad and hurt about it. Ash then smiled and said, "How about you come with me?"

Houndour look up at Ash a bit surprised. "You don't have anywhere to go right? So how about it? I feel like we would be great friend and I'll enjoy help you get stronger too."

Houndour look at Ash surprised, but a bit of tears were forming at his eyes. Houndour then tackled into Ash and started to lick his face. Ash just laugh and smiled see that was a yes.

After Ash that, he took out a Pokeball and tap in on Houndour and was absorbed in right away. Along with a ding right away too. Ash smiled and release Houndour back out too. "Welcome to the Team Houndour."

Houndour barked out happy and when over to greet his new friend and join in eat with everyone too. Houndour enjoy the gooey marshmallow too and Serena just smiled seeing how must caring her love it and care about Pokemon too.

Soon everyone when to sleep and both Serena and Ash kept their Pokemon out with them too.

* * *

A few day later, the couple made it to Goldenrod City and found out their yearly Bug-Catching Contest was happening. Ash and Serena agree to join in feel a new bug type would be a good member for them.

Ash had Quilava by his side to help him out and Serena pick her Braixen. Both got a Park Ball and wait for the contest to start. Soon as it did the two decided to spilt up for now and meet up later at the end.

With Serena, she was look for a bug type the would be special. She and Braixen looking see Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Paras, Venonat, and Pineco.

After look at bit more, Serena found two Pokemon that she found interesting to her. She put out of Pokedex to learn about them. _'Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. These naturally gentle Bug types gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm. It is very timid. It will be afraid to move if it is alone. But it will be active if it is in a group._

 _Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web. The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands.'_

"Wow that cool Pokemon and cute too," said Serena look up at the tree were the Ledyba and Spinarak were. "I wish I could get them both, but I'm allow to only catch one. What do you think Braixen?"

The fire vixen look up at them and pointed to the Ledyba feeling it was a better Pokemon for them to get. "Right let do it!" said Serena.

Up on the tree, the female Ledyba and male Spinarak were hearing what Serena was say and look down at her. Both look at her curiously and the Pokemon with her they never seen before too.

"Also right use Flamethrower!" said Serena. Braixen putted her stick out of her tail and pointed it at the two Pokemon and fired at them. Both tired to dodge, but were still hit.

Using her Park Ball, Serena threw it at the Layba and it was sent in. The ball shook three time before dinging. Serena pick it up and smiled. "I really hope you can help me win this."

With Ash, he with Pikachu and Quilava out looking for a strong bug Pokemon. It didn't take long before they come across a strong looking Pinsir. "Wow now that look like a strong and powerful Pokemon for us to win with."

Both his Pokemon nodded and were ready, well Quilava since he was pick to battle in the contest. Pikachu there to watch, since his hate for being in his Pokeball.

However, before Ash could say anything something land on top of his head or hat. Looking up, Ash and his Pokemon saw a Yanma. It was just there tilting his head side to side.

"Huh? Come on get off my please," said Ash waving his hands to get the Yanma off his head. Yanma flew off, but look at Ash for a few second before land on a tree.

Ash look at the weird acting Yanma for a few second before look back at the Pinsir. "Already Quilava let do this."

Pinsir heard this and saw Ash and Quilava wanting to battle. They got his attention as Pinsir moved his large pincers on top of his head showing he was ready for battle too.

Pinsir started with Focus Energy. Then charged at Quilava to use Vice Grip. Quilava jump out to dodge Pinsir's pincers. Quilava used Flamethrower to injure Pinsir badly, but seem it didn't take down the Pinsir fully yet to show how strong it was.

Pinsir attack with Double Hit as his claws were glowing purple. Pinsir swung at Quilava, he was about to swiftly dodge his hits. Pinsir tried a X-Scissor attack, which did hit Quilava, but didn't hurt to much. It just annoyed Quilava more.

Quilava charged forward into a Flame Wheel and tackled hard into Pinsir talking it down. Seeing his chance Ash tossed his Park Ball at the Pinsir and was sucked into it. The ball shook a bit, but ding in the end.

Ash walked up and grabbed it. "Well, let see how this will do at the end."

After a bit more of time, the end of the Contest come and in the end Ash won with the impressive Pinsir he gone and as a prize was about to keep the Pinsir, which Ash didn't mind see it was a strong Pokemon. Along with that Ash also got a Sun Stone too. He hopefully be able to use this one in the future.

With the Pokemon everyone else caught. They released them back into the forest. Serena was a bit down not winning, but at least Ash did and it made her happy.

Soon the two were off, but before they could get far. They heard a buzzing sound and turn to see a Layba flying to them. Serena blinked and said, "What your the Layba I caught and then let go before."

Layba nodded and Serena said, "I'm sorry about hurt you before. I was just try to win the Contest." Ladyba waved it off with one of her legs, but just fly looking at Serena. She started to fly around her and checking her out before fly back in front of her face and look into her caring eyes.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked Serena. Ladyba look at her and nodded. Serena smiled and took a Pokeball out and tap it on Ladyba's head and was sucked into it. It dang right away showing she got it.

"Wow, this is a surprise and getting fun," giggle Serena. "Indeed, you can get many Pokemon friend and they would like to join you if are a good person," said Ash.

Then something then land on Serena's back as the young woman starting to freak out. "Ahh, what on my back?" Ash try to help her out to get her stop running around.

Soon what was on her back leap off on the ground now. Both trainers look to see a Spinarak on the ground look at them. "What you too follow me?" said Serena surprised too.

"Spina Spina!" The Spinarak jump at Serena and crawled up her into he was on top of her head. Serena felt not sure how she should feel, while Ash couldn't help to snicker a bit seeing that.

Serena was able to grabbed Spinarak off her head and held it in front of herself. "You want to come with me too?" Spinarak eye smiled and nodded.

"Seeing Pokemon that find us interesting always what to join us,' said Ash. Serena smiled and put Spinarak down and pulled a Pokeball out.

"Well, you are cute to me and I really want to be a great trainer," said Serena. "Welcome to the team Spinarak." She tap the Pokeball on it and he when in and it dang right away.

"Well, two new member for you," said Ash. "Yea, I like that very much," smiled Serena.

Then something land on Ash's head annoying him a bit. "Huh what that?" asked Serena pulled out her Pokedex. _'Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Through the use of its two large eyes, Yanma can see in all directions at once. Yanma is capable of beating its wings at a high rate of speed, generating a powerful shockwave strong enough to shatter glass. Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey.'_

"You again?" said Ash waving his hands to get Yanma off him. It work, but now Yanma now was buzzing in front of Ash. "What?"

"Ash I think it might want to come with us," said Serena. Ash look at the Yamna and asked, "You what to come with me? We never got to know each other at all?"

Yanma just buzzed and flew around Ash with a smile. Ash didn't have a problem with that at all. However, look in his bag he found the Fast Ball he got so many years ago.

"Huh, I forgot about this. Yanma are very fast Pokemon," said Ash. "Well, let try this out." Ash tossed the Fast Ball at Yanma and was absorbed into it. It shook a bit and dang after it.

"Well another bug type," said Ash pick up the ball. "Seem we are doing good." "Yep, I can't wait to see who else we going to catch," said Serena excited as they both when off.

* * *

Days later, Ash and Serena were enjoy a calm and nice walk together how a dirty road. It was a sunny and very warm day and both trainers were in a very happy too.

However, that changed for Ash when a near by bush shook and a Pokemon come slithering out. Ash just stop look at the Pokemon as his right eye was twitching.

"Ash are you Ok?" asked Serena seeing Ash shaking a bit. She look at the Pokemon a bit confused, but grabbed her Pokedex to find out what it is. _'Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. Dunsparce has a drill for its tail. It uses this tail to burrow into the ground backward. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground.'_

"AHHHH!" yelled out Ash making both Serena and the Dunsparce jump. "YOU!" Ash pointed at the Dunsparce making the Pokemon confused and scared.

"Ash you're freaking me out," said Serena. "I'm sorry, but I not going to let this Pokemon get away again," said Ash with fire in his eyes. "I lost my chance to catch a Dunsparce twice in the pass. I won't fail again."

"Oh, Ok," said Serena. She never say Ash like this, but he was determine to catch it. Ash tossed a Pokeball out and coming out with Totodile. "Alright Totodile ready to help me out?"

Totodile did his dance at first, but then gave his trainer a thumb up. Dunsparce look at the water Pokemon and face it ready for a battle too.

Totodile started with a Water Gun that hit Dunsparce and made the normal time wet and annoyed. Glowing white, Dunsparce created a silver ball of energy and fired it at Totodile.

The Ancient Power knocked Totodile on his back, but he jumped back on his feet. Jumping up, Dunsparce come down with a Body Slam. Totodile strike with a Slash and knocked Dunsparce back.

Dunsparce shook his head and started spinning his drill tail. Then used Dig to hide and strike underground. Totodile frown and didn't like foe the used dig. Totodile got bore real fast and yawned and did his little dance again.

Though didn't late long before Dunsparce burst out of the ground and tackled into Totodile. Totodile grunted, but used Bite on Dunsparce on the right side of his body. Totodile shook Dunsparce a bit and tossed the normal Land Snake down.

Dunsparce took some damage, but still about to fight still. That impressed Ash more and hope this help Totodile out too to get stronger too.

Dunsparce then used Air Slash making his little wings glows and fired of saw didc-like energy blades. Totodile tried to dodge and was about to dodge some, but still was hit by some of the others.

Dunsparce roared out and surrounded himself in a light blue orb with white streaks. Dunsparce used Dragon Rush and charged at Totodile and slam right into him. Totodile was set flying back and crashed into a tree.

Totodile fell to his knees and panting. Ash worried, but Totodile even injured like this didn't seem to want to give up yet at all. Wanting to end this and get away, Dunsparce turn around and pointed his drill tail at Totodile and charged and spun around into a Drill Run attack.

However, with determination Totodile stood and roar out as his teeth started to glow blue. Totodile bit down on Dunsparce's tail make him stop and froze it.

Ash look a bit surprised and said, "Wow, that's Ice Fang." Totodile then started to swing Dunsparce around and throw him up in the air. Being spun make Dunsparce dizzy and unable to force to use his little wing to help.

Totodile jump up too while his tail was glowing. He swung it around releasing a stream of spiraling water at Dunsparce. Ash was impressed to see Totodile also learning Aqua Tail too.

The attack hit and send Dunsparce crashing down on the ground. Twitching, Ash throw a Pokeball at Dunsparce and was sucked in. The ball shook three time and ding. With that Ash smiled and pick the Pokeball up, while congratulating Totodile.

Totodile just collapse back and was just tired now. A good long nap would feel great to him. Ash return him so he can rest. Serena was continue to get impressed at Ash's Pokemon every time they battle. She hasn't seen the all battle yet, but she look forward how strong each of them are.

* * *

A few say later, the two were close to Blackthorn. They were sitting and fishing at a river just to enjoy themselves and talk and spend time together. "So where are we going?" asked Serena.

"Well, only one more stop," said Ash. "We going to Mt. Silver for someone I haven't see for…six year. I know he would be happy to see me again." Serena smile wonder what Pokemon it could be.

Seeing nothing was bitting at all. The two were ready to pack up and leave. However, something the saw shock the pair look with widen eyes. On a small raf was a happy looking Wynaunt coming by and jump off too.

The two human look at Wynaut waving at them and greeting them. Ash was a bit surprised, while Serena saw how cute it was and calling it cute things, which made Wynaunt blush and wave it off.

"How to learn a bit about you," said Serena as she pulled her Pokedex out. _'Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon. Wynaut are the pre-evolved form of Wobbuffet. Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this Pokémon will be slapping the ground with its tail. Wynaut gather on moonlit nights to play by squeezing up against each other. By being squeezed, this Pokémon gains endurance and is trained to dole out powerful counterattacks.'_

 _"_ You seen you be quite the travel huh?" asked Serena. Wynaut nodded and used his around to make a circle in the air tell he been to many place, but still have many other place to go too.

This gave Serena an idea and asked, "What don't you come with me?" Wynaut was a bit surprised and point at himself.

"Of course you like to travel right?" asked Serena. "We travel a lot and I think you enjoy it along with be part of my growing team too."

Wynaut thought about it and nodded sound like a fare and fun idea. Serena too out a Pokeball and tap it on Wynaut's forehead as the small blue Pokemon when inside. The Pokeball dung right away to show he was catch.

"Well, Serena you continue to impress me more and more," smiled Ash. Serena blushed and said, "Oh you so kind."

"Well, if we're good time to get my last old friend and be done in Johto," said Ash. Serena nodded and both walk off for now. Most likely fly to Mt. Silver later.

* * *

A few day later, Ash and Serena were at Mt. Silver the last place Ash wanted to stop at in Johto. Both were walking in the mountain forest area with Ash looking around. Serena was following him as Pikachu was learning Ash sniffing around.

For several minutes, the brushes start to shake and out of the clearing come a Tyranitar with a scar on her chest, while had a Larvitar by her side too. Ash seem a bit surprised, but smiled to see Larvitar again and hope he remember him.

Tyranitar saw the two human, but see them just walking and not doing anything to them, she didn't need to get mad or bother them. As for Larvitar, he look at the young man with black spiky hair and blinked some.

"Lar?" Larvitar titled his head to the side and his eyes widen as he remember. "Larvitar!" Larvitar come run to Ash and jump into his arm.

"Wow, Larvitar it been so long since we seen each other," said Ash. "You got older and a bit more heavy too." Since Ash need to kneel down.

Larvitar was all so happy to see Ash and Pikachu again. Have a small talk with him to. Larvitar saw Serena, and titled his head on how this female way.

"Oh this is Serena Larvitar and she is my girlfriend," said Ash. "Serena please meet Larvitar a Pokemon I help and saved as a baby and got to his mother."

"I so nice to meet you," said Serena. Larvitar look at her and smiled back waving to her.

"So Larvitar you wonder why I'm here right?" asked Ash as Larvitar nodded. "Well, would you like to finally join my team and join us on out journey?"

Larvitar stare at Ash look at the caring person the help him out now asking to join him. Larvitar was excited and wanted to join, but remember out his own mother. Larvitar when over to his mother Tyranitar explain things.

Ash and Serena watch and listen to them talk to each other. Before long Tyranitar seem to nodded making Larvitar very happy, since he was older now.

Larvitar ran back over to Ash and look ready for join him. Ash smiled and said, "Thank you Tyranitar I problem to keep Larvitar save and get stronger too."

Tyranitar growled softly trust the human that save her son before. With the she waved to her son and when back into the forest. Larvitar waved back and would miss his mother, but really want to join Ash's team now.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball off of his belt and said, "You remember buddy?" Larvitar nodded and jump up as Ash tossed the Pokeball and Larvitar hit the button of it and when into it.

The Pokeball just dang right away making Ash smile. "Welcome to the team finally Lartivar."

"So what our next plans then," asked Serena. Ash look to her and said, "Next stop in Hoenn. I know we catch some awesome Pokemon there."

Serena smiled and was excited to continue on this journey with Ash more to other region for a while. The two pick to head to the nearest Pokemon Center for the night before flying off to the Hoenn Region.

 **Well, everyone I hope I make this exciting and great as best as I could. Hope you all like the Johto choices and Ash's and Serena's newest Pokemon too. So next time be off to Hoenn, which I know there a lot of Pokemon both of them can catch right?**

 **So everyone all have a happy New Years and let hope next year be better for new chapters and fun story too read. Like always please Like and Review what you all thought about this please.**


End file.
